


Under the Influence

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FemHarry. The prophecy didn't break in the department of mysteries and its content sets Harry, Voldemort, Snape and Draco on a path of seduction, control, deceit and destruction. Harry must now continue her lessons with Snape in order to save herself from the darkness which controls her every sleeping moment. Smut with a plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prophecy

Chapter 1 – Prophecy 

Harry ran, feet pounding hard on the tiles of the Ministry floor. Her Breath came in rasps and her wand was flung out before her, slashing at the air violently, as she scrabbled to match Bellatrix’s pace. The bitch was tearing down the atrium cackling, singing in hysterical glee, twisting now and again to see Harry’s own mad expression. She ran hard feeling the glass ball in her pocket bounce up and down with her strides. That was what Sirius had died for, what they were so desperate to get. She stopped running, pulling it out of her pocket and held it aloft. Bellatrix turned again to see her frozen with the ball, mad glee in her eyes changing rapidly into a mix of fear and anger. She skidded to a halt, wheeling round to face her wand pointed directly at Harry’s heart.

‘Acc—‘ 

‘STUPIFY’, Harry’s red light struck the wall at the other end of the atrium, behind where Bellatrix had been standing moments before. She fumbled to her feet but froze as Harry raised the sphere over her head again. 

‘I’ll smash it into a thousand pieces and then he’ll never get it! Now throw your wand in front of you like a good little death eater. Slowly,’ Harry kept her wand pointed at Bellatrix’s face, advancing slowly. Bellatrix glared at her, eyes unfocused, before smiling the widest grin and dropping her wand to the floor. 

‘Accio,’ the ball flew out of Harry’s hand. Turning slowly, Harry was greeted by the red malevolent eyes that had plagued her throughout her young life. Harry felt cold in the pit of her stomach; she raised her wand to Voldemort, curses ready on her lips. Bellatrix seized the opportunity, lunging for her wand with one hand and pulling Harry down with the other. The older woman’s fingers tangled themselves in Harry’s messy hair, pulling her face back to meet Voldemort’s politely amused expression. Bellatrix’s wand was pointed under her chin and Harry felt the other woman’s rancid breath tickle her face as she was heaved back her feet.   
‘Do your worst! What’s your weapon going to do? Will it kill me? So what? I’ll be dead and I won’t have to see your ugly face ever again, so come on use it!’Tears stung Harry’s cheeks and her mind jumped back to the image of Sirius falling. Voldemort turned the orb over in his hands, smiling as a mother would to a child that had mispronounced a word. 

‘They say knowledge is power Harry. This orb is just that. Did you never wonder why I, the most powerful wizard of my time, would bother coming after an infant? Never wonder why it was you specifically I came for? If I had wanted your family destroyed I could have sent death eaters,’ He held the globe up to the light, watching the mist inside swirl, forming figures that Harry couldn’t make out clearly. ‘Would you like to know Harry? Would you like to know why?’

She gulped, palms sweaty, her wand still firmly held in her grip. She could hex him, maybe it would surprise Bellatrix enough to give Harry the advantage, but Voldemort’s words had taken hold. Voldemort pointed his wand at the orb, muttering a spell Harry couldn’t hear. The effect was instant, the mist inside the ball poured out the top, forming a life sized and terrible incarnation of Professor Trelawney. Her mouth opened and she began to speak in the same harsh voice she has   
used in Harry’s third year after his exam.

‘the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the dark lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not...should she bear the heir of slytherin before her eighteenth year all will be lost...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...’ Trelawney’s face crumpled as the mist was sucked back into the ball and the silence that followed was the most deafening of Harry’s life. Voldemort stared from the ball to Harry and Bellatrix’s hand tore the hair from her scalp as her fist flexed in anger. 

The silence was broken with a crack as Dumbledore apparated directly between the three of them. Voldemort slashed his wand through the air and Dumbledore responded, red and green light flying all over the majestic hall. 

‘You’re too late Dumbledore. I already have what I need! Bellatrix take the girl,’ but Harry had already sprung into action elbowing Bellatrix in the stomach and ripping herself from her grasp, wand pulled round in front to protect herself. 

‘Am I really Tom? If I am correct the prophecy calls for Harry to bear the heir of slytherin. I see none here.’ Voldemort circled Dumbledore and let out a snarl. 

‘We both know I am the last decedent of that line.’

‘While your soul is, I must protest that your body is not. If Harry’s account of what happened in the graveyard is correct, you carry in you the body, blood and bone of Peter Pettigrew, Harry and your father Tom. Not your mother, and therefore, you see, I think you shall be unsuccessful in your endeavor as your body is not of slytherin decent and so neither would any child borne of that union,’ Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled and Harry slowly backed towards him, her wand still pointed at Bellatrix. 

‘That can be remedied, I know magic you could never dream of you old fool and I won’t be brought down by love,’ Voldemort spat slashing his wand and sending a hail of knives towards Dumbledore. With a flick the knives had dissolved into a watery spray soaking Dumbledore’s robes. 

‘Get her!’ Voldemort’s high cold voice screamed. Bellatrix ran toward her and headfirst into a ministry worker that had just apparated into the middle of the floor. The man gaped as Bellatrix flung him to the side, only to meet with another as the entire ministry workforce began to appear in the room. Seeing the surprised and gormless faces Voldemort apparated to her side, picked her up by the scruff of the neck and was gone.   
Voices surrounded Harry on all sides. 

‘He’s back,’ 

‘Dumbledore was right,’ 

‘He’s back!’ 

...

Harry fell back onto her bed, located in the small upstairs bedroom of Privet Drive. Her summer had, so far, been a dismal affair. Now that she knew about the prophecy she wasn’t sure what was worse, Voldemort trying to kill her or trying to rape her. Both, she concluded, were incredibly undesirable. Her nights were no longer filled with corridors and the department of mysteries. They were filled with the smiling expression of Sirius Black as he fell through the veil and was gone. But at least she knew that those dreams, however awful, were her own. 

She was so tiered, avoiding sleep to avoid replaying it over and over, avoiding people so she didn't have to explain her sullenness to anyone, avoiding Ron’s letters of apology, after he suggested they sterilize her and avoiding Hermione’s encouraging ones. 

She rolled over trying to make herself uncomfortable as possible to stave off the sleep her body desperately needed. 

... 

She was in a dark room; the walls were so high the light from the candles did not reach the ceiling. But Harry felt calm. In fact she felt good, her limbs felt heavy but tingly and the tingling feeling was travelling from her fingers through her body into the pit of her stomach. She let the feeling wash over her closing her eyes and letting her hands run over her skin, which, she was surprised to find, was bare. But then why should it be surprising, she wondered, when she was alone and safe in this nice warm room. It looked rather like the room of requirement and Harry imagined a bed coming into existence before her. Opening her eyes there was now a large, new bed in the center of the room, covered with pillows and soft looking sheets. 

She languidly moved towards the four-poster, letting her knees drop onto it before she arched over the sheets. Everything felt so good on her skin and the tingling sensation was increasing. She writhed on the bed pulling the sheets about her body. Nothing mattered in this space except the pleasant sensations she felt. The lights dimmed until it was completely dark and the only thing that existed for Harry was the feel of the bed and the unfocused feelings of pleasure running through her. 

A hand came out of the darkness and Harry felt fear for the briefest of seconds before she relaxed. This was a friendly hand; it guided hers over the swell of his chest, down her stomach to her clenched thighs. The hand manipulated hers so that she was running her fingers over her clit. It was steady in its pace, pushing and pulling her arm. Harry felt her stomach clench as she became aware that the hand must have a master. A master who was watching, watching her touch herself. But then this was a friendly master the voice in her head reasoned, she was safe and it would please this master to see her do this. The hand let go of hers but she did not stop, all the tingling now focused in her mound, her hand was becoming shaky and her breath came in pants. The idea of this master gaze made her want to touch herself more. 

In the back of her mind she vaguely wondered why she was referring to this apparition as ‘master’ rather than person or thing but this thought was snuffed out as two foreign fingers entered her. They massaged her walls, stretching her unused pussy, angling down and then up again in a rhythmic display of control.   
Harry felt the nerves in her begin to swell, her stomach and thighs clenched and her back arched. She was cuming round those fingers that, despite her pussy’s efforts to constrict and contain, continued to stretch and fuck her. Gravity pulled her spent body back to the bed and Harry lay panting. She did not know when she had closed her eyes but when she opened them the darkness of the room was so complete it hardly mattered. 

Harry tried to focus, it seemed important and she tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness to find this master, no this man that had made himself so at home in her body. The fingers of the hand slipped out of her leaving her no connection the phantom that had brought her body to its peak. Harry felt the room go colder as two red eyes opened and glowed at her from the bottom of the bed. She opened her mouth to scream.   
...

Two weeks had passed since she had written to Dumbledore about her dream. She hadn’t included exactly what happened but she made it clear that Voldemort was once again trying to manipulate her mind. Two weeks of silence and now this. This small crumpled piece of paper with the words - We will resume your occlumacy training in my office, 8 pm, first Tuesday back. Professor Snape. Not even a note from Dumbledore to explain, just the sad little note, delivered by one of the schools more haggard looking owls.   
Harry buried her head in her hands; next year was going to be hellish.   
...  
The train to Hogwarts was jam packed as usual, Harry had been hoping to use the confusion to pull Hermione and Ron away from everyone and have a private word about the dreams, which had increased over the month in variety and explicitness. The dark figure had all but taken her and Harry’s body had begun to react whenever she thought about those red eyes. She knew it was Voldemort’s doing, that he was manipulating her dreams but she just couldn’t control it. Whenever her logical brain tried to tell her something was wrong, a soft purring voice interrupted, telling her how safe she felt and good she was.   
Her letters to Ron and Hermione had left out the gory details but had hinted at the personal nature of the problem. Unfortunately she was now stuck above Malfoy’s head in the luggage rack, breathing shallow, stunted breaths. He had been hinting for the last hour about his new found place in Voldemort’s circle as his fellow slytherin’s looked on, impressed. Harry was sure he had taken the mark but why was Draco being so coy about the subject in front of his housemates. Harry understood the need for discretion elsewhere but she had thought he might let his guard slip and say something incriminating here. Something that Ron and Hermione would have to acknowledge. 

The train shuddered to a halt and the train car emptied, apart from Malfoy who bent down to tie his shoe. Harry kept still, her heart beating frantically waiting for him to leave. 

‘Stupify,’ she was falling her body stuck in a crouch, legs pulled up to her chest, skirt around her midriff, pants on display for Malfoy’s sneering face.   
‘Well Potter who knew the girl who lived had such skimpy tastes in underwear. And here I thought you would be wearing moldering hand me downs to match the rest of your attire,’ Harry glared at him as best she could with her facial muscles immobilized.

‘Understand this Potter,’ Malfoy said, kneeling down so that his face was inches from hers. ‘You heard nothing here that will help you, and you have no power. He is going to kill you and I’ll be there when he does,’ He gripped her face and spat onto her. His eyes flashed with the power her helplessness brought him and he smushed the gob of spit over her face and into her soft black hair. Standing up to leave he turned for one last look at the vulnerable girl. His hatred for her exploded out of him and he brought his foot down on her face, smiling at the resonating crack. 

‘That was for my Father,’ he watched the blood and tears flow from her eyes, memorizing the image and the feeling of control before he threw the cloak over her and left. 

...

Harry glumly made her way to the dungeon on Tuesday night. All the Malfoy incident had earned her was the vast disapproval of Hermione and a new song from the slytherin’ about her underwear. Malfoy had taken great pains to describe every aspect of them and it had taken all of her self control not to hex the numerous boys that seemed to find it appropriate to cat call and wolf whistle at her. 

The nastiest part had been Snape’s amused smirk and indulgent smile at the boys who heckled her. He knew the sexual nature of the threat she was facing and yet he did nothing to curtail the abuse coming at her from his house. It was made a hundred times worse by the fact that Harry knew he would be seeing everything tonight. He would be specifically targeting her dreams that Voldemort had been manipulating. He would see her naked, he would see her vulnerable and he would see her arc and cum for the murderer of her parents. 

She slowly moved forward, praying that he had forgotten, or been killed in a random hippogriff attack that afternoon. Knocking on the door there was silence and Harry held her breath, sweat running down the back of her neck. 

‘Enter,’ Snapes voice was deep and Harry felt the hair on her arms rise in foreboding. This was going to be a rough night.


	2. Potions and Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am posting this so soon after the last chapter to keep up to date with my ff account - from now on it should be once every week or two depending on how fast I can write it.

Snape sat behind his desk, legs crossed, fingers rapping on the wood as he scored a big red line through the parchment in front of him. Harry winced, recalling similar lines on her previous year’s potions essays. Now she could look forward to them in her defence essays as well. Snape didn’t even look up at her, merely flicked his free hand in summons. Harry’s sense of foreboding increased, Snape was going to be as antagonistic as possible, especially after the events of their last lesson, where Harry had witnessed her professor’s humiliation at the hands of her father. 

She stood quietly in front of him shuffling from foot to foot. Five minutes passed. Ten minutes passed. Finally, Harry’s mounting anger got the better of her. 

‘I’m leaving! I have quidditch tryouts tomorrow and this is a complete waste of my time!’ she made to go but before she could so much as turn her head away Snape had pointed his wand at her face. 

‘Legilimens.’ 

She was watching Sirius fall through the veil. Then she could feel Bellatrix Lestrange’s foul breath on her face as she was held before Voldemort. The world spun as she dodged the Hungarian Horntail. Then it shifted into black as those hands grasped her in the dark, making her arc. Something was in her mouth but she didn’t mind it felt good to have something filling her there. Something to press her lips around, as a warm, wet mouth engulfed her in return. 

She was on the floor staring at the ceiling of Snape’s office, panting, as the residual memory of her orgasm faded. As she came to her senses, anger boiled to the surface. 

‘You arse hole! I wasn’t ready! How dare you-‘ 

‘How dare I what Potter? Take you unawares; much like the Dark Lord would if given half the chance. Although it looks like you’re letting him, if your memory is anything to go by,’ Harry’s face flushed hot with blood. Snape was now standing in front of his desk appraising her prone body. Why was it that all her enemies had to see her sprawled on the floor in such ungainly ways? The memory her skirt hiked up on the train made her look down. Sure enough her skirt had once again found its way up her midriff. 

‘Yes it would seem Mr Malfoy has been giving everyone a rather accurate account of your choice in undergarments Potter. Not that anyone is really interested,’ as if to prove the pointed his wand and her skirt straightened and grew in length by several inches. Harry wanted to wipe that smug sneer off his face, she wanted to scream that he was the undesirable one not her, but even in her head it sounded childish. Picking herself up off the floor, she spelled her skirt back above her ankles, earning a raised eyebrow from Snape, and held her wand in front of her ready.

Snape glared at her, at least when Potter threw tantrums he could justify his own vindictiveness. Standing there, facing him like the adult she might eventually become, unnerved and annoyed him. She didn’t look like Lily, her face and nose were longer, and her hair was as black and wild as Granger’s was brown and bushy. She was also surprisingly flat-chested for Lily’s daughter or in fact any girl of sixteen. She constantly had dark circles from, Snape assumed, prowling about at night breaking rules. But standing there, with her wand at the ready, eyes angry and determined, Snape saw Lily. Her mannerisms, her grace and it brought back into focus all he had lost and why he was doing this. 

‘Legilimens.’

Harry was in the corridor at the department of mysteries biting Mr Weasley. She was at the Yule Ball, dancing awkwardly with Ron as he glared at the back of Krum’s head. She was kissing Fred Weasley, outside in the corridor, after they had beaten up Malfoy and Umbridge had banned them from playing. It was dark and fingers were inside her, while a wicked, imaginary tongue lapped at her folds. 

No, she wouldn’t go through this again. 

She was on one knee before Snape who was trying to put out a small fire at the bottom of his robes. He extinguished it and turned on her face like thunder. 

‘You’re not concentrating Potter! You didn’t mean to cast that curse, you just run on dumb luck and soon that’s not going to be enough you stupid child! Do you even try at all? Do you care what I gleam from your memories, because it seems that you enjoy me riffling through your thoughts, almost as much as you appear to enjoy riffling through the Weasley men. Tell me Potter, are you trying to collect the whole set?’ Harry pushed herself off the ground.

‘At least I can get someone to kiss me you ugly old viper!’ It was out of Harry’s mouth before she could stop it.  
Snape’s face became dark and he swept across the dungeon towards her. Harry stumbled back until she hit the wall, but Snape continued forward until she could see the veins under his skin. He placed his hands on the wall at either side of her face.

‘You will write a 12 inch essay on the advantages of keeping a clear and calm mind during occlumacy because I do not wish to be saddled with yet another hour in your company as the result of a detention,’ Harry could feel adrenaline pump through her veins. His proximity to her face was so close that she could count his long, black eyelashes and see patterns in the dark irises. ‘I don’t kiss Potter, such things are beneath me. I don’t want the sloppy attempts at intimacy you set such store by.’ He leaned in closer ghosting his mouth past her cheek to the shell of her ear. ‘I don’t kiss, Potter. I fuck.’ 

Harry barely had time to register his last statement before she was flung out the office door by the scruff of her robes. 

‘Same time next week Potter. Remember your essay’

...

It had been a rather stressful day, with the drama at the quidditch tryouts and the scores of onlookers Harry now wanted nothing more than a good night’s sleep. Tumbling into the common room with Hermione, Ginny and Ron she plonked herself down in the one of the comfy seats next to the fire place. Ron and Hermione joined her, while Ginny went off to get changed. Ron sat ginning like a cat, his eyes wide with the excitement of making the team. 

‘Did you see Mclaggen veer off to the wrong side? I mean that was an easy catch! Even Hermione could have caught it, couldn’t you? Mione?’ Hermione had gone a bit pink and was rummaging around in her bag suddenly interested in the whereabouts of her missing quill, which was plainly tucked behind her ear. Ron opened his mouth to continue but Hermione swiftly interrupted.

‘Harry, I didn’t see you last night after, you know’ Hermione paused. ‘Remedial potions. How was it?’ It was now Harry’s turn to go a bit pink and avoid eye contact. Ron slouched, his interest in his own success far outweighing the continual dismalness of Harry’s encounters with Snape. Except it hadn’t been dismal this time; it had been crushingly embarrassing and oddly tense. Especially at the end. She was still wondering whether to tell them about Snape pinning her to a wall and revealing his intimate details when Ron burst out bluntly. 

‘Did he see those wet dreams you‘ve been having about Voldemort? I don’t know what I’d do if Snape saw me cracking one off! I would definitely have to leave Hogwarts, or spend the rest of my life under your invisibility cloak.’ 

Hermione rounded on him. ‘Thank you Ron! Harry did not, crack one off, she is having her dreams manipulated by You-Know-Who! It’s very serious and very psychologically damaging! It’s not like she enjoys it!’ Harry’s face went even redder. While she had told Ron and Hermione about the type of dreams she was having she had never mentioned the exact tone, always being careful not to suggest any kind of personal satisfaction from her night time encounters. 

‘I know mate! I’m sorry, I’m not saying you get off to the guy who murdered your family, just you know, I wouldn’t want Snape to see me naked,’ Hermione glared across the couch at Ron’s nonplussed expression. Before war could break out Harry stepped in.

‘He saw them, it was not pleasant! He says I’m not really trying and that I... that no one wants me in that way anyway.’

‘Oh Harry –,’ 

‘Greasy bastards got a cheek! I don’t think anyone’s gone near him in, well, ever. An I mean, your, you know, alright,’ Ron’s sentence trailed off towards the end and he coughed awkwardly into his fist. 

‘Yea I voiced the same sentiment,’ Harry paused. ‘Got a twelve inch essay for my trouble,’ Hermione’s forehead creased in a disapproving frown but Ron sat forward.

‘What a di—,’ 

‘He guys, what’s up? Hey Harry just wanted to say tryouts were metal! Thanks for putting me in the reserves,’ said Dean, who perched on the edge of Harry’s chair, stunting the rest of their conversation.

‘It was nothing, you fly exceptionally well,’ and Dean had flown well. Harry had noticed it, even while ordering everyone about. The curve of Deans body when he few exhibited his athleticism. He would have been on the team, had he not fumbled the quaffle while trying to dodge one of the other players. Harry had noticed how his dark skin glinted sleekly in the sunlight, and it had made her breath catch, before she had been bombarded with a tantruming second year demanding another broom. Remembering it now Harry tried to think of something clever to say but ended lamely with, ‘it’s a shame.’ 

Dean smiled widely, his face lighting up. ‘Yeah, it would have been fun, well I’ll just have to make it so Ginny can’t sit on a broom then I’ll be the next chaser right?’ Ron stood up from his chair and Dean seemed to realise exactly how it sounded.

‘What did you say about my sister?’ At this moment Ginny appeared looking exceptionally put together with a top that accentuated her ample bust. 

‘Ron, back off,’ Ron’s face was the colour of his hair. 

‘But he said he was going to make it so you couldn’t sit on a broom. He—,’ Ginny turned to Dean pressing herself against him in a way that couldn’t be misinterpreted as anything other than sexual. 

‘Sounds good, shall we start now?’ Ron spluttered and Dean had the decency to look uncomfortable. Hermione was laughing quietly into the book she had gotten out during their exchange. Harry, however, sat in silence during the whole thing. The urgency and embarrassment of their conversation about Snape was lost to the new tsunami of jealousy which washed over her as she looked at Ginny pressed against Dean. Ginny pulled Dean towards the exit, ignoring Ron’s fading attempt to redress the issue. 

He flumped down into his seat looking as grumpy as Harry felt. Before she could stop herself Harry had turned to him. 

‘Since when has your sister had tits like that?!’ Ron’s grumpy face turned scandalised and Hermione lowered her book to stare knowingly at Harry’s arms crossed over her chest. 

‘I’m sure yours’ll grow a bit more soon,’ soothed Hermione, curving her spine so that her own chest didn’t announce itself to Harry’s insecure stare.  
Realising that her current bad mood was only being fed by their conversation, she gave up the fight to be social, and made her excuses to go to bed. 

...

Over the next month Harry slowly improved her occlumancy skills. With two sets of lessons a week she was now able to block Snape when she was relatively calm. Of course, this was almost never, due to Snape’s tendency to bait her with snide comments about her father. However, Snape had not acted the same as the first lesson. There was no backing Harry into walls or references to the sexual images he saw when he inevitably made her angry and ripped through her mind. 

All in all Harry felt happy with her improvement. It was with a slightly lighter feeling in her heart that she made her way to the dungeon office Snape refused to move from, despite being Defence professor. She strolled in without knocking and slung her bag on the floor. Looking up she was suddenly aware that it was not only Snape and herself. Dumbledore and Snape stood hunched at the opposite end of the room, the atmosphere was rather tense. The old wizard was staring pointedly at Snape over his half moon spectacles. However, it was nothing in comparison to the death glare Harry was receiving.

‘Potter, do you live in a society where knocking before entering is the polite thing? Yes? Then get out and wait till you’re called in!’ He swept over spelling her bag into her arms roughly. 

‘That won’t be necessary Severus, I was just leaving anyway. Think about what I said,’ Dumbledore winked at Harry before disappearing into the corridor. Harry turned back to Snape who appeared to be fiddling with a small vial on his desk. He held it up to the light before shaking his head and putting it in his pocket. His hand reached out for a second vial but Harry interrupted him.

‘What’s that? What does Dumbledore want you to consider?’ Harry let her bag slump to her feet. 

‘That is between Professor Dumbledore and myself, now if you have no further interruptions we can get on with this circus of a lesson,’ he flicked his wand, not bothering to say the spell aloud. 

Harry was reading a news paper from cover to cover trying to find news about the death eater attacks the summer before her fifth year. Harry focused on this memory, holding it in place, thus preventing Snape from seeing any other memories. This was the simplest way, Harry had discovered, of occluding. However, its effectiveness depended on the strength of caster, and Snape always found a way to move her thoughts on. She had begun building brick walls in her mind on any exit route Snape might take. Today she could feel his presence flutter round the room in Harry’s memory looking for an exit. When he could find none Harry felt jubilant,  
it was about time she outwitted the greasy git. 

Harry’s glee was cut short as a very corporeal looking Snape materialised in her mind. With one closed fist he punched the brick that was covering the window. It shattered like glass and Harry felt herself being sucked through it into the dark room where Voldemort carried out her nightly ‘torture’. 

Harry tried to focus on moving the memory on, and building walls, but the pleasure being triggered by reliving her dream was pulling her focus in the wrong direction. She felt herself on her knees before the dark figure, hair scrunched in his fist. She licked up his shaft before bobbing at the tip. He pushed her face down forcefully, cutting off her air and making her gag. She had never felt more threatened, never been so wet. 

She was on the floor looking up at the ceiling. Harry sat up smiling; she had successfully occluded him for a couple of minutes before he pulled that new trick. Snape was less then impressed with her display. 

‘You have no reason to be happy Potter, your occlumacy is barely progressing past an infantile stage and your relationship with the Dark Lord has taken on a rather sado-masochistic aesthetic. The fact that you prevented me from exiting the room suggests that somewhere in that thick skull of yours there is a functioning brain. But every time your emotions get the better of you, your skills have as much power as this desk has magic.’ 

‘I do not, I’m improving, you said so yourself,’ Harry shuffled not looking at Snape. ‘It just the sex bit always catches me off guard,’ 

‘You’re an ugly little girl with no talent, whose father was nothing but a waste of space. No one will ever love you, especially not that Dean boy in your year, how could he? You are repulsively flat chested, barely a woman if I’m kind about it,’ Harry’s breath stopped and her vision swam red. 

‘Legilimens,’ 

She was flying near Dean and he was smiling at her. Ginny was changing for their quidditch match, complaining about having to wear two sports bras. Voldemort was running his tongue over her clit while his hand crept up to her throat. 

Once again Harry was greeted by the ceiling. 

‘You arse hole! I can’t believe you used my personal memories to—’ Harry leapt to her feet. 

‘See Potter, I insult you with things you feel insecure about, make you angry and your ability to occlude is reduced to non existence. If you can’t control your emotions then how are you supposed to defeat the Dark Lord!’ Snape pinched the bridge of his nose sighing. 

‘I’ll power through! I’ll learn to do it while feeling! There’s nothing to say that you can’t feel and occlude at the same time,’ Snape’s eyes rose to Harry’s and he sat back on his desk deflated. 

‘Do you know what is in the bottle in my pocket Potter? It’s an incredibly powerful aphrodisiac. Six drops mixed in a cup of water will drive a person to sexual madness within minutes. They won’t care who they have sex with or how they get it. They become a slave to their urges. Before you came in Dumbledore was encouraging me to use this on you during our lessons,’ Snape paused watching Harry’s dumbstruck expression. ‘He believes that teaching you to clear your mind won’t be enough, that because of the link in your scar, the Dark Lord will be able to manipulate you into a similar state as this potion regardless of how adept you become. Dumbledore wants me to give you doses to this potion every lesson and then teach you to occlude in this state. I was against this Potter, but since you have expressed your desire to skip over normal methods I’ll give you the choice,’ he pulled the little vial out of his pocket. 

‘So you’re saying this is the only way? You can’t just make me angry every lesson, cause you do that well enough?’ Snape gave her a withering look. 

‘You would eventually become immune to my insults Potter. Anger is also a different kind of emotion. If I taught you how to occlude while being angry there would be no guarantee you could do it when in a sexual trance,’ silence echoed between them as Harry stared at the potion. 

‘I’ll do it. But don’t give me loads,’ Snape sneered before summoning a pitcher of water and a glass. He poured the water in and delicately siphoned a single drop out of the vial into the cup. 

He handed it to Harry and watched as she gulped it down. There was a tense silence before Harry announced obnoxiously:

‘Nope still don’t feel like fucking you!’ Snape strode towards her murder in his eyes, grabbing her by the scruff of the neck he made to push her into a vacant chair. Only when he tried to retract his hand he found Potter had hold of it, fingers gripping it tightly as she stared at his fingers. He pulled once more but she just came with his arm, crashing into his chest. She gazed up at him, her pupils dilated so much that the green was almost gone. 

‘Sir,’ she purred, pushing her nose under his neck and inhaling. ‘Sir, I like your fingers, they are so long, I want to know what the feel like inside me. Please play with me!’ Severus attempted to pull her off but she wouldn’t budge, her arms entangled in the back of his robes. 

‘Potter, we have to practice, go stand over there and we can begin,’ he gestured to the other side of the room desperately as her hands began to travel. There was nothing for it he would have to use his wand. Except it wasn’t in his pocket, gazing round he could not see it on his desk or on the floor. He looked back down to the girl around his waist, only to see it clamped between her grinning teeth. 

‘Potter, for a sex crazed vagabond, you are surprisingly cunning, give me the wand,’ Harry’s eyes bored into his and Snape felt that there would have been less tension in a Mexican standoff. She spat the wand to the side, lunged at him, and her mouth on his was eager and wet. Her hands were everywhere, tearing and pulling at his clothes. They tumbled to the ground as Harry’s fingers slipped in through the many layers of clothing and griped his flesh. His mind went blank, those fingers felt so good and his cock hadn’t seen this kind of attention in months. She continued to kiss him, becoming frustrated at the blockage of clothes. Her hand tore out of his trousers and she ripped her face off his to give her full attention to divesting his crotch of its shield. She pulled the material apart with her nimble fingers as Snape came back to his senses. She released his cock, her eyes excited, and lowered her head to meet the tip. 

‘Potter no! You don’t want to do this, fight it!’ He tried to push her off but she dug her nails into the freshly exposed flesh of his thighs. Harry was too far gone to care that it was her most hated professor she was assaulting, all she knew was that she needed him to fill her, fast. She lowered her head and took Snape’s cock into her mouth. Snape reeled, it felt so good to be enclosed in those wet wonderful lips and his hips bucked with need. How the fuck was this girl so strong! Harry reached under her stomach, finding and tearing her underwear back so that she could access the now dripping folds of her cunt. Severus keened as she ran her tongue over his head, glancing over at the antidote he had stupidly left on the desk when Potter had been asking her damned questions. She pulled herself up positioning herself over his cock, Snape could feel the ring of muscle almost breach. 

‘Professor, I want to fuck you so bad, please cum in me,’ she shifted her hips getting ready to plunge down when Snape gripped her hips, halting her. She whined and bucked running her soft wetness over the head of his cock. 

‘Lube!’ Snape barked. ‘We need lube, it’s on the table in the vial. It will make you feel even better,’ he was thinking fast, he had to get her to swallow it without suspecting. ‘It even tastes like strawberries. You like strawberries, don’t you Harry?’ she gave an impatient whine but lifted herself off him and scrambled to the table. Picking the vial up she brought it back to Snape handing it to him. 

‘Can I lick it off your cock sir?’ Snape shuddered with need at her words but shook his head.

‘I want to give it to you like this,’ he tipped the vial back into his mouth and pulled her face to meet his. Their mouths clashed and the antidote passed between their tongues, Snape gripped her hair, making sure she swallowed all of it. Harry submissively let him control the kiss. She was so tuned on by how small she felt against his big body and how his teeth pulled at her bottom lip, demanding more. 

Snape continued to kiss her, his aggression lessening as it went on. He waited until Harry’s body became tense with the realisation of what was happening. Slowly he pulled back and watched the tears begin to trickle down her face. She sat their looking lost and scared, while Snape tried desperately to think of how he could rectify the situation. He noticed her pants were half way down her thighs, so he reached out gingerly and pulled them back up for her. She still sat their immobilized on his lap. 

‘Harry, next time I will make sure you don’t take that much. I promise,’ He tried to sound as comforting as possible, but it came out croaky and brittle. 

This appeared to snap her out of her stupor. She jumped up and ran for the door, leaving Snape on the floor to seal his cock back into his pants.  
...


	3. Chapter 3

I am looking for a beta if anyone wants the job please pm me. I would appreciate British English rather than American. 

Chapter 3 – The Party 

Snape sat in the old armchair by the fire, staring into the glass of whiskey he had poured himself. Dumbledore was an idiot; he must have known a plan like that would go spectacularly wrong. Hell, Snape knew it too, but he had seen the determination in those eyes again, and his weakness for Lily had gotten the better of him.   
Now he was all alone, horny, with nowhere to go. All because of that stupid little girl. He couldn’t believe he had let her make such an important decision. He wondered if he had let it happen as some kind of revenge on her father. True, that aspect of it was satisfying. Potter’s only daughter on her knees begging him to fuck her. He felt himself harden and took a sip of the harsh liquid. 

She was good looking, as far as women went. Not specifically Severus’s type, when he thought about it in detail. Yes, her hips and arse were full for a girl of sixteen, with curvy thighs and soft white skin but her breasts. Well, Severus thought, they could only really be described as ‘cute’. Like a little girl playing dress up in her mother’s heals. Imitating the real thing. 

And yet, the image of Potter hovering over his cock, pink lips bruised with kisses, glasses squint on her face, made Snape wish he had let her have her way. No, she was not Lily, he had idolized Lily. Obviously he had wanted her sexually, but in his head it had always been a holy experience, full of soft touches and glowing skin. With Potter there was something primal and debauched about the way she looked and the way he felt about her. There was no illusion for Snape, he has seen every inch of her. He had experienced her sloppy, wanton little mouth. 

He wanted the image of her naked to not invade his mind when she walked past in the hall. He wanted her to occlude him, so he didn’t have to see the green eyes he loved black with desire, ruining his pure image of Lily Evans. He wanted her to know how normal she was. He wanted to be normal, a man who wasn’t engaged in activities that made him feel like a dirty, old pervert.

What he wanted most was to fuck Potter over a desk and throw her away after, like the dirty, old pervert he was turning into. Fuck it. He reached down and pulled himself free from his trousers. If Potter got to cum for Voldemort then why the hell should he not finish himself off? It was, after all, in the privacy of his own quarters, no one would know. It was innocent, not like he was actually going to do anything to Potter, again. 

He slid his fingers over his cock, pulling the foreskin forward and back, massaging the sensitive skin of the head. He could see Potter, her mouth stretched round him, eager and desperate, wanting him, Snape to take her. 

‘Professor, I want to fuck you so bad, please cum in me,’ he stroked himself faster, the image of her, on top of him, the soft folds of her cunt teasing the head of his cock, blurring his vision. He remembered the feeling of those tight virgin muscles begin to stretch as she pushed against him. He would have been the first.   
His orgasm came swiftly, bending him in two with its intensity. He panted softly, letting his head fall between his knees as the cum cooled on his hand. 

When he was able to move again, Snape took in the image of his own disgrace. He felt grimy, old and tired. He pulled his wand out and spelled the mess away. He sat still in front of the fire, glaring at the red flames before downing the last of the whiskey. 

...

Draco walked back to the common room, his head hanging low on his shoulders. The wardrobe was proving harder to fix then he had anticipated. He had been back at Hogwarts for weeks and still no improvement. Soon Draco knew he would have to answer to his Lord, and if he had nothing to show for it his mother would be the first to feel the sting of the cruciatus. 

He wandered slowly down the corridor, mind preoccupied with the problem of the wardrobe, when he heard harsh footsteps on the stone in front of him.   
Without thinking, Draco ducked down the dark corridor to his left, watching the main hall from the shadows. The footsteps gained and Draco felt his heart beat in his throat. He pulled out his wand and crouched down. 

Potter came into view; her hair was all over the place, although this was no great change. However, she had definitely been crying and her skirt and top were dishevelled. Her lips were puffy and she was stumbling with haste up the corridor. She passed and her footsteps echoed off into the still night. He let his heart rate go back to normal before he got up and continued on his way. 

Where had Potter been coming from and what in the hell had made her so upset? Draco smirked, he hoped it was something nasty, a bad hex or maybe Snape had been particularly mean in remedial potions. Everyone knew how stupid Potter was; she had to go to twice a week. 

As he walked he tried to bring his mind back to his mission, but something about the way Potter had looked brought his thoughts round to her crying face all the way back to the dorm. 

Then it struck Draco like a tonne of bricks. He had seen that look before, not the crying, but the hair, the lips and the clothes. 

He had seen Pansy like that after every broom closet session. His mind reeled. She had been coming from Snape’s, crying, looking like she had been thoroughly fucked. But Snape wouldn’t stoop so low as to rape a student, even if he did hate Potter. Would he? Not unless he had been told too. Was this what Snape had been referring too when he had offered Draco help with his own mission? He had mentioned the Dark Lord had plans for the both of them and that they could be of use to each other. Was that what he meant? The Dark Lord wanted Snape to rape Harriet Potter, and Snape wanted Draco to help. 

Draco fell into his bed, mind reeling. He went to sleep that night replaying the scene in his head, feeling sick. 

... 

Harry managed to avoid her lessons with Snape for the next month. Not that this had been easy, with Snape constantly provoking her in Defence against the Dark Arts and the notes he had sent her, requesting her immediate return to lessons. She had taken to ducking down hallways and eating out of the kitchens to avoid him. She also made sure that Ron and Hermione never left her side when he was around. Ron hadn’t noticed her strange behaviour but Hermione had started questioning her about her lessons and dreams. Harry was sure that Hermione had noticed her talking in her sleep more since her occlumacy skills had ground to a halt. She usually hid in an abandoned classroom when her lesson was meant to be, away from both Snape and her friends, reading the Half Blood Prince’s book. 

Yes, Harry had done a rather good job of avoiding Snape and occlumacy, until Katie Bells attack. They were being questioned by McGonagall and Snape and before Harry could escape with Ron and Hermione Snape stepped between them, cutting her off. 

‘Potter, a word?’ He pulled her by her sleeve into an empty classroom and cast silencio. Harry looked determinedly at her shoes avoiding Snape’s piercing black eyes. 

‘I’m sorry,’ she looked up, mouth agape, at Snape who was also staring at the floor. ‘I shouldn’t have let you take that potion, you are a sixteen year old with no control over your emotions and a natural susceptibility to, um, lust draughts.’

Harry felt anger rise in the pit of her stomach. Why, even when apologising did Snape have to make it her fault? 

‘I have control and I can make decisions for myself, thanks,’ Snape smirked. 

‘So you admit it, your own arrogance lead to your assault on me?’ Harry reeled. 

‘No you’re twisting my words! You used too high a dosage. Why else would I ever touch and ugly bastard like you,’ Snape’s eyes narrowed dangerously. 

‘Potter, I will not continue to be the Dark Lords puppet because you couldn’t get over yourself and learn occlumacy. If you continue to act like a selfish little brat then my life and the lives of everyone who you hold dear are at stake. More people will be forced to die for your sake if you don’t act like a grown up!’ Harry was stricken; he had her where it hurt. She hated the fact that people died protecting her, and more would surely follow because she hadn’t managed to kill Voldemort. She was just sixteen, how was she meant to kill a psychopath with dark magic she couldn’t even conceptualise?

‘I don’t want anyone to die for me,’ Snape’s gaze stayed penetratingly derisive. ‘But that was the first time I’ve done anything more than kiss a boy. And it was with you. Why couldn’t you stop me? I’m tiny, you could snap me like a twig and yet you couldn’t physically restrain me,’ Snape’s eyes widened. He had not banked on her noticing his physical capabilities or his inability to use them. 

‘I will admit I should have acted sooner. You caught me off guard with your extreme reaction to a lower dosage. You will probably find that the quidditch muscles you have developed are more than sufficient to cause any grown man trouble while trying to restrain you,’ Snape sniffed. ‘I promise I will never suggest we try something so advanced again. We will stick to basics. Have you at least been practicing?’ Harry’s face flamed and Snape frowned in annoyance. 

‘I’ve done a bit but-‘ 

‘Legilimens,’ 

She was watching Katie fly up in the air. She was falling asleep in a comfy armchair by the fire. Dean was smiling in Charms. Voldemort’s dark dream figure was grasping her tits, twisting them almost painfully as she tried to push herself closer to him. Snape was under her, his large, thick cock dripping with precum. She ran her tongue along the underside, savouring the new taste of skin. Her body was against a door as Snape held her by the neck, his other hand delving into her underwear to flick her clit. 

Harry found herself against the wall, propped up and panting. Snape was still pointing his wand at her, eyes wide.

‘That did not –‘ 

‘I know. I had a dream about you. It isn’t like I fancy you, when I sleep it’s just full of, you know. And you’re really the only sexual partner I’ve had, so it would make sense right?’ Snape seemed to consider this. 

‘You are a teenage girl, it does not surprise me. However, it is of no importance, you need to continue your lessons,’ Harry nodded, it was true, she couldn’t let her dreams about Snape or what had happened last time get in the way, this was too important. 

‘Yes, I’ll come back this Monday. But we can’t stop using the potion,’ Snape raised his eyebrows. ‘It’s not that I want too, but I need to be able to occlude in that state. You’ll just have to tie me to a chair, or lower the dosage.’ 

‘That would be unwise Potter, as I have already said-‘ 

‘No! What would be unwise, Sir, is to continue thinking I can fight Voldemort through normal means. We have to do this or we will lose,’ Snape sighed. 

‘Very well Potter, but you must accept that you will spend the majority of our lessons immobile.’ She nodded again before pulling herself up. 

‘I’ll see you Monday, Sir,’ and she swept out the room. Snape inhaled sharply. That girl was, without a doubt, the most aggravating person Snape had ever had to deal with. It didn’t help that she was dreaming about their encounters.

Snape was just glad she couldn’t see inside his mind or she would have witnessed several wanks and dreams all lecherously formed around her on her knees in his classroom. This term was going to be a nightmare. 

...

 

Over the next month Harry spent four hours a week strapped to a chair, trying, in equal measure, to harass Snape and to throw him from her mind. She was beginning to be able to trap him in her memory, but so far had been unable to completely expel him or control which memory she ensnared him in. Snape had been privy to several dreams in which he had made an appearance and every time he withdrew from her mind he always looked strained. 

As if the stress of this wasn’t enough, Dean had now replaced Katie Bell as a chaser and Harry had to endure long Saturdays on the pitch watching him and Ginny flirt. Harry knew she shouldn’t feel justified in wanting them to split up, after all Ginny was her friend but it was easier to justify her dislike of their relationship with Ron’s disapproval of Dean. Not that she was outwardly showing it. She had made the effort to be as subtle about her feelings as possible when talking to Dean, even though all she wanted was to run her hands through his dark, curly hair. 

It drove her crazy and gave Snape ample ammunition. He had begun to tease her about Dean when she was tied up, even going so far as to wonder out loud if Dean had a thing for flat chested girls like Harry. 

In her spare moments she had also taken to searching the marauders map, examining the castle for Malfoy. His behaviour was suspicious, even if Hermione and Ron thought she was imagining it. When they met in hallways or in class he hardly ever insulted her anymore, choosing to smirk and sashay off. He avoided her eyes, never looking directly at her, as if he was afraid he would be turned to stone by the reciprocation of her gaze. However, she had caught him staring at her when he thought no one was looking, from across a classroom or the great hall. In her peripheral vision she could see him staring so intently at her, like he was analysing her next move. His gaze would often move from her to the staff table where Dumbledore was seated. Could he know about Dumbledore’s lessons on Tom Riddle? Could he be reporting it to You-Know-Who? She knew he was up to something; she just had to find out what it was. If only she had more time! But Slughorn’s party was about to happen and between quidditch, Snape, Dumbledore, her friends and Voldemort’s nightly visits she couldn’t find time to think let alone deal with Draco’s odd behaviour. 

Tonight she was taking Luna to Slughorn’s party; she had had enough of boys, not to mention Lavender Brown was all over Ron like a mollusc. She especially couldn’t be bothered to deal with Hermione and Ron’s bickering, after all they should have just come out and said that they liked each other. Not that she had a right to speak; she had been in a foul mood the whole week. But she supposed she should let it go and enjoy this evening. 

Making her way through the common room in her swishy black silk dress she had to admit, she felt good. At least about the way she looked. Her hair was sleek after many hours of careful grooming. The backless number she was wearing made her look eighteen instead of sixteen and her makeup made her green eyes pop out of her face appealingly. 

She swished over to the portrait hole, picking daintily between the furniture when her name was called from the boy’s stairs. 

‘Harry?’ She turned to find Dean racing towards her in dress robes looking immaculate. ‘Hey I wanted to ask you something,’ Harry’s heart leapt. People turned to look at them as Dean strode confidently through the crowd. ‘Eh, maybe we could do this away from everyone?’ Dean said noticing the wandering eyes of the common room. Harry squealed internally as she led him out into the corridor which was deserted. 

‘Anything the matter?’ she asked, trying to sound as innocent and unconcerned as possible. Dean scratched his head awkwardly and blushed. 

‘Well it’s about Ginny, our relationship I mean?’ Harry’s breath froze in her lungs as she waited for him to continue. 

‘Well,’ he paused again, shuffling his feet. ‘I wanted to tell you that,’ Harry instinctively leaned closer as Dean lowered his voice. ‘I wanted to tell you that the fooling around on the quidditch pitch last Saturday, it won’t happen again. Ginny and I were just a bit excitable what with Christmas coming and the match,’ Harry’s heart began to deflate. ‘I know we should have been concentrating and I promise you I won’t lose focus like that again! I really value being on the team!’ his eyes were bright with enthusiasm and Harry felt her bitterness pique. 

‘S’ok Dean,’ she slid back against the wall gazing off into space. Dean sighed in relief and his shoulders visibly relaxed. 

‘Great! Oh, while I have you here Harry, which one do you think Ginny would like, the pink or the blue one,’ Dean had produced two beautiful necklaces from his pocket, one a blush pink delicate and subtle, the other a large imposing blue stone set in deep yellow gold. They looked expensive and it made Harry feel sick. She nodded at the blue one. Dean frowned. 

‘Really? I was kinda hoping you would have picked the pink one, it’s so much more feminine and the other ones so flashy! I kinda feel like someone trying to show off would wear it,’ Harry could feel the anger in the pit of her stomach. She had nodded to the jewel because it was the one she would have picked but Dean’s rejection of the stone felt twice as personal. She restrained herself. 

‘Dean I have to go pick up Luna for the party, I’ll see you later ok?’ Dean smiled, thrusting the necklaces back into his pocket and waving her off as she wandered down the corridor, her silk of her dress dragging behind her. 

...

The party had been an abysmal affair; Slughorn had paraded her round all night, singling her out as his newest and brightest recruit. Hermione had been too caught up in avoiding Maclaggan to spend much time with. Harry had been planning to slip away quietly when Draco had been dragged into the room by Filtch. Then Snape had pulled him away from the scene. Harry, curious as ever had followed closely behind the pair, eavesdropping on their conversation. Snape all but confirmed her suspicions about Draco; he had almost definitely taken the mark. 

She slipped round the corner as Draco’s footsteps receded, coming up quietly behind Snape.

‘What was that all about?’ Snape turned on her with ferocity, his menacing stature shadowing her from the torch light filling the hallway. 

‘That is none of your business Potter! What the hell are you doing? Meddling in my private conversations with other students! You will serve once week’s detention with Filtch, now get out of my sight!’ She stood straighter trying to look equally as threatening, an attempt which failed under a height gap of almost a foot. 

‘Well that’s not very fair is it? You get to see all of my deepest and darkest secrets! Why can’t I see yours? Not to mention Draco’s obviously a death eater. As the only one who can stop Voldemort I think I’m entitled to know what he is up to. You are our spy after all,’ she pouted and puffed out her chest angrily at him. 

‘You, Potter, are nothing but a dumb slut who can’t even provoke the meekest interest from the boy you like! You might have been chosen, but it does not make you our leader and I do not answer to ugly, little idiots like you. Now go back to the party or go back to your dorm,’ He turned abruptly, his cloak flying behind him as he left. Harry stood dumbstruck, she hated Snape and knew he had said everything to provoke her, but she could still hear the words ‘ugly’ and ‘slut’ ringing in her head. This was not ok; it was beyond abusive for Snape to call her those things. She felt hot tears of disappointment and anger run down her face as she began to walk away from the party back to her dorm. First Dean and now Snape, did her whole life have to turn to shit all at once? 

She rounded a corner and bumped straight into the chest of Draco Malfoy. She gazed up, her eyes wide with tears, not seeing him through them for a second. Then her senses came back and she tried to step back but Draco’s hands had caught her wrists. He looked down at her frowning, his grip almost painfully tight. 

‘You know he’s not on your side, don’t you Potter?’ he whispered quietly. ‘You are so stupid, of course he’s working for us, using you until the right time and our Lord can kill you,’ Harry’s gaze sharpened as she looked at Draco. Did he not know? Had Voldemort not told his death eaters what his new plans for her were? She stared at him in shock, dumbstruck by the revelation. Why was Voldemort keeping it quiet? Unless he was worried about dissention in his ranks. 

‘Why did Snape call you a slut?’ Draco had breathed this so quietly it had taken Harry a full thirty seconds to process his words. She blushed furiously trying to pull her arms back from Draco, but he held fast. 

‘Is he fucking you Potter? Is Snape fucking you during those remedial potions sessions?’ Harry froze gazing up at him, her face crimson, he was too close to the truth for her not to react. ‘It’s true, isn’t it?’ Draco searched her face, confirming his theory in Harry’s blushing face. With cat like grace Draco pulled them into a nearby classroom, pushing her away from himself as he turned to lock the door. This brought Harry back to her senses and she pulled out her wand. 

‘Open the door Draco,’ the boy turned to look at her, his gaunt face calculating. He stared at her, she was lovely in her black dress with black rimmed eyes and a pang of jealousy towards Snape rose in his chest. 

‘No you’re going to tell me exactly what happens between you and Snape,’ Draco didn’t know why it mattered so much, but it seemed important. Potentially more important than his own mission. 

‘Nothing is happening between Snape and I. You’re an idiot and you will open that door now!’ she brandished her wand in front of her. 

‘I saw you, you know? Running away from his classroom, crying, clothes all messed up. He’s been fucking you on the Dark Lords orders hasn’t he?’ Harry frowned, she wasn’t sure what annoyed her more, the fact that Draco thought she would fuck Snape without a potion or the fact that he thought Snape was doing it for Voldemort. 

‘He is not fucking me on any orders, or at all for that matter,’ She glared at the pale boy her face composing itself. Draco knew nothing and this was an incredibly stupid waste of her time. 

‘It that it?’ 

‘Is what it?’ Draco stepped closer to her. 

‘From what I just witnessed, Snape doesn’t seem to keen anymore. Is that it? Were you sleeping with him willingly Potter? Did he reject you?’ Harry’s face flushed and before she could stop herself she had made to slap Draco across the face. He caught her wrist, smirking. She was so angry, and the image of Ginny wearing the pink necklace flashed before her eyes. 

‘He did not reject me because nothing is happening!’ 

‘Then why are you reacting so badly Potter? Can’t handle rejection well?’ Harry stuffed her wand back into her pocket, then dug the nails of her free hand into the wrist that held her. Draco grabbed her free hand, pulling her arms apart, inadvertently pulling her body closer to him. Her breath was heavy on her face as she struggled and her eyes flashed with anger. Draco could hear Snape’s voice echo in his head asking him to consider joining forces. They were so close and Potter’s hair had started to curl with the effort of escape. She had never looked so cornered and Draco’s blood pumped faster. 

She leaned forward and used the only tool she had left to use, her teeth. They sank into Draco’s neck, tearing the skin and dark blood ran over his collar, staining the white silk shirt. Draco’s hands were gone from her wrists in a flash, but he did not move back. Instead his hands went to her hips lifting her onto a nearby desk and dislodging her mouth from its gory task. She reared and tried to attack him with her teeth once more, but her mouth fell on his and before she could think further they were kissing with a fierce intensity. 

Draco’s hands ran everywhere, gripping her arse and pulling at her dress. Harry felt her hand move to his shirt tearing at the buttons in desperation. She could no longer think about anything other than how good Draco felt pressed flush against her body. His erection strained through the thin layers of cotton and silk, pressing into her stomach, voicing his unspoken need for her. 

She was wet, and it was soaking her pants. Draco’s nimble hands hiked up the skirt and he slipped his fingers past the material to her. He gasped when he felt how slick she was, his mouth disconnecting from hers as he slid two fingers easily inside her. He paused looking into her vivid green eyes before pumping his wrist forwards and back slowly, watching her body arch with the movement of his hands. 

Draco’s free hand began to hastily unbutton his fly, pulling out his cock. He pulled Harry back to him, claiming her mouth and slipping his fingers out. She mewled in disappointment but froze when Draco clumsily lined himself up with her. She felt herself tense and began to say no, when Snape’s voice reverberated in her head.   
You're an ugly little girl with no talent, whose father was nothing but a waste of space. No one will ever love you, especially not that Dean boy in your year, how could he you are repulsively flat chested, barely a woman if I'm kind about it.

Her resistance died and instead she wrapped her legs around Draco pulling him in, feeling, for the first time, true penetration. It was painful. For both of them, Draco had never been inside someone so tight or wet; his fumbles with Pansy had always been quick ruttings, lacking any of the current intensity. He strained not to cum, wincing as he felt his balls settle on the soft skin of her arse. 

He looked at her, sprawled beneath him, tits pulled out of their wrapping; hair fanned out on the desk and felt his body automatically begin to slam into her. Harry felt a blinding heat in her stomach. This was nothing like the quiet, sensual encounters of her dreams, nor was it the mind numbing need she had with Snape.   
She was angry and with every stab of Draco’s cock she felt her anger and pleasure increase in equal measure. He was rough and his body spasmed with every thrust, bending her body over the desk uncomfortably. She could hear the slap of his balls on her skin and the squishing noise of her cunt and he fucked it. It made her heady with need and she felt ready to burst. The desk was creaking horribly under their weight, and with every powerful snap of Draco’s hips it skidded back a centimetre on the floor. She reached up and held on to his shoulders, willing him to continue and relieve the need inside her tummy but as she moaned into his mouth Draco’s hips thrust more erratically and more powerfully then before causing Harry to keen with need. His movements lessened and he lowered his full weight on top of her, panting loudly. Harry felt the need in her cunt and tried desperately to move against the now lax body, but Draco had softened and all her clenching only served to push him further out of her body. She groaned in disappointment feeling him slip out of her with a rush of warm liquid. 

The door banged open and the pair scrabbled to separate. Draco whirled round his hands scrabbling to pull his trousers up and Harry closed her legs trying to sit and rectify her dress. 

Snape stood in the doorway, his large silhouette menacing in its darkness. He strode forward taking in the sight of the pair. Harry had never seen him look angrier, ever. He strode over to Draco pulling him forward by the neck and began to whisper angrily. Harry pulled the top of her dress back up over her chest and tried to get off the desk. 

‘Stay,’ Snape commanded, pointing his wand at her for the briefest of seconds before it was back on Draco’s face. He sneered contemptuously and Draco began to struggle. 

‘Obliviate,’ He dropped Draco unconscious to the ground before turning on Harry. 

She shank into the desk pulling her legs up as if to protect herself from his advancing figure. 

‘Why did you do that?’ she gazed up at the furious face. 

‘You stupid girl, is it your aim to kill Draco? Because you certainly had a good try tonight!’ He was pulling her off the desk to her feet face twisted and white.

‘What?’ 

‘Think you stupid girl! By sleeping with Draco you put him and his family in immeasurable danger. How do you think the Dark Lord will react when he finds out what Draco did to you? He’ll kill him and his parents for touching you! You can’t even occlude properly you selfish little twit. Why would you do this? To satisfy some twisted urge for recognition? To counter the rejection you face with that idiot chaser you’ve been mooning after? You petty little shit!’ tears were now pouring down Harry’s face, all her unfulfilled need gone. How could she have been so stupid? Now that Snape was pointing it out it seemed so logical. 

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—‘ 

‘You didn’t mean it, too late Potter. If he dies because of this it will be your fault and you will have to live with it forever,’ she looked over at Draco, his face pale and thin. He had never looked so vulnerable. She continued to cry and Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. 

‘At least tell me you used protection?’ Harry hiccupped and shook her head. Snape sighed. 

‘Come,’ He levitated Draco through the door and down into the Dungeons, Harry meekly following behind. 

‘Go to my office and wait there, I need to put Draco back in his dorm,’ with that he turned and walked swiftly away leaving Harry alone with her sobs. She walked into his office and sat down in the arm chair her skin cold and her body tiered. She dozed in an exhausted haze for several minutes until Snape quietly slipped into the room. 

He made for the cabinet in the corner, rifling through the ready-made potions stocked on the third shelf. At last he pulled a small pink bottle out from the sea of glass and handed it to Harry. She gazed at it stupidly. 

‘It will stop you getting pregnant,’ Snape said softly. She uncorked it and swigged it back, her eyes drooping with exhaustion. Harry felt as if she was floating. She drifted off into darkness with Snape’s piercing gaze watching over her.


	4. Happy

So for this story to work I need another week and a half of school before Harry and Ron return to the burrow. Sorry about the timeline change. I am also still looking for a beta reader – pm me. 

Chapter 4 – Happy 

The final week of term was upon them and Harry had been struggling to pay attention in any of her classes. Her eyes kept sliding over to Draco whenever the Slytherin’s and Gryffindor’s had classes together. She felt flat and listless after the loss of her virginity. Harry wasn’t sure if it was because it had been such a quick and traumatic experience or that she alone was dealing with the fall out. 

Draco was still looking at her suspiciously but Harry knew that was only because of his memory wipe. She wasn’t sure how Draco would have acted had he known. She didn’t really know how to act herself, when she thought about it. A significant event had occurred to her and she felt like the walls of the castle were shrinking, confining her within her own misery. She was also still bouncing between Ron and Hermione, who had not made up. She spent her days listening to both of them complain about the other while desperately wondering how they would react to what she had done. 

Ron, she imagined, would probably scream, yell and fall out with her. Hermione, well, she wasn’t sure about Hermione but Harry had decided to tell her anyway. She needed to talk to someone and it was certainly not going to be Snape. 

Harry sat in charms, trying to make a hair brush dance the Mexican wave on its bristles, pondering exactly how she would approach the subject. She would pull Hermione away after charms and take her down to Hagrid’s on the pretence of cheering her up then BAM. I lost my virginity to Draco Malfoy and he doesn’t remember it, Kay? Bye. She groaned, it even sounded stupid in her head. 

Harry flicked her wand at the hair brush, which had gone off to the side of the desk in a huff. It didn’t move. She put her wand down and sighed. It was in this moment of mediocrity that she felt a sizzle of pure lust run through her. Looking down she noticed that her hands where now clamped to the desk, knuckles white. Another pang of need shot through her, it was so strong she had to bite her tongue to stop herself moaning. Then it was gone. She pulled her trembling hands from the desk. She hadn’t taken the potion since Monday. Could she have taken so much of it that her body was now experiencing random lust filled side effects? She breathed deep and slow, until her heart calmed down. 

The bell rang and Harry was suddenly aware of Hermione sprinting for the door, obviously to avoid Ron. Making a mental note to ask Snape about the potion on Friday she rammed her stuff into her bag and hurtled out the door after the frizzy haired girl. 

‘Hermione! Wait up,’ Hermione turned and visibly relaxed as she saw Ron was not with Harry. 

‘Let’s go to Hagrid’s hut? We haven’t seen him in a while and it would be good for you to chat to someone other than me,’ she went a bit stiff at this but nodded.   
They walked leisurely over the grounds, winding their way to the small hut on the edge of the forest. Harry felt the tension mount in her, say it, her inner voice chanted, just say it. They walked past students enjoying the snow, including Ginny and Dean. They looked so happy; Dean was clearing the snow in front of Ginny with magic and Ginny was walking gracefully down the path he had made for her. Hermione snorted at the scene. 

‘What? I thought you approved of Ginny and Dean?’ said Harry slowly, trying to sound unconcerned. Hermione’s eyes shot knowingly to Harry’s. ‘Well, you have to admit, it’s romantic! He’s being lovely too her, there’s nothing to disapprove of.’

‘Yes, he gives all appearances of being a gentleman doesn’t he? Although, I expect your view of the matter is slightly more rose tinted then mine,’ Harry’s cheeks burned. Was she that obvious? 

‘I’m just saying he treats her well. He’s kind, not like other boys,’ Harry’s thought back to Draco’s roughness, his harsh words, Snape’s cruelty and his bitterness. 

‘Ron is kind! He’s just a bit stupid sometimes!’ said Hermione, misreading Harry’s meaning. She shook her head and continued. ‘Harry, Dean may seem like a nice, kind boyfriend but he is constantly on about what Ginny should and shouldn’t do. He buys her things that press her into an image femininity,’ Hermione wrinkled her nose at this. ‘He doesn’t actually take into account what Ginny like’s or wants herself. He just wants the perfect girlfriend, not Ginny specifically,’ Harry thought of the blue necklace, it would have suited Ginny’s outgoing personality. 

‘Maybe, but his hearts in the right place!’ she could feel herself getting worked up. 

‘Harry I know you like Dean, but even if you had him you wouldn’t be happy! You’d hate him acting the gentleman, you’re too head strong, and it would drive you crazy. It drives me crazy just watching it!’ 

‘How do you know? I would like it! I would love it! It would be better then-‘ she froze mid sentence. 

‘Then nothing? Harry you don’t have nothing; you just have to find the right person! It will happen I promise,’ Harry shook her head. It was now or never. 

‘No not nothing, it would be better then what I have had, have,’ Hermione’s face became serious.

‘Is this about your dreams with You-Know-Who? Harry that’s not a relationship, it’s mind rape!’ Harry shook her head again. 

‘It’s not that, I haven’t had a full on dream in a while, I think he’s busy, plotting or getting his body back. I never see his actions now, not like I used to last year,’ Hermione raised her eyebrows in alarm. ‘I have also been able to stop him from seeing things I don’t want to, I’m making progress in occlumacy. That’s,’ Harry sighed loudly. ‘That’s not what I’m talking about.’ Hermione frowned. 

‘Have you been seeing someone?’ 

‘No,’ Hermione looked confused and pulled Harry to a stop halfway down the beaten path to Hagrid’s hut. 

‘Harry what is it? I’m beginning to worry? Is it your lessons with Snape? Has he done something?’ Harry’s eyes widened in shock.

‘No, not at all,’ she lied, thinking of the incident which led to her being continually restrained to a chair. Hermione gave her a look that said clearly, I don’t believe you. 

‘It’s not Snape,’ Harry almost shouted. ‘It’s Malfoy.’ Hermione looked like she had been smacked across the face with Hogwarts: a History.

‘Malfoy? As in, you and Malfoy? Together?’ Hermione’s face was frozen in a shocked grimace and her voice was shrill. 

‘Yes.’

‘You’re going out with Malfoy?’ Hermione repeated slowly as if asking a child. 

‘Eeww, No!’ Harry recoiled. ‘It was once, just once.’ Hermione’s shoulders slumped in relief. 

‘Thank God! Harry I know it’s been stressful for you the last few months but kissing Malfoy isn’t the answer. Well, it won’t happen again, will it?’ Harry looked at her feet and tears began to blur her vision. 

‘Was it more than once?’ Hermione’s voice was soft and she put her arm round Harry. Harry burst into sobs, Hermione being nice to her was worse than her disapproval.

‘It was one time,’ Hermione smiled.

‘Well then, what’s wrong? He hasn’t mentioned it, so I doubt he’s going to.’ Harry sniffed and pulled away from Hermione’s well meant hug. 

‘It wasn’t kissing,’ Harry felt the snot run into her mouth but she was too focused on getting the words out to wipe her nose. ‘It wasn’t just kissing. I um I, we had sex,’ Hermione’s next turned from friendly concern to a look of pure venom.

‘That little shit! I’m going to kill him! How dare he!’ 

‘How dare he what? Hermione, we had sex! I wasn’t molested, I just made a mistake, with him, Draco,’ Hermione was now crying, not full blown tears but her eyes were becoming red and watery.

‘Harry, why would you ever do that? It’s your obsession with him being a death eater, isn’t it? I told you to leave that alone!’ 

‘He is a death eater, Snape confirmed it, basically.’

‘Harry! That’s worse! You can’t sleep with the enemy! That would be,’ she rolled her eyes trying to think of the right phrase. ‘Sleeping with the enemy!’ Harry was so startled by Hermione’s lack of eloquence that she began to laugh. Hermione’s face became stormy and she stamped her foot.

‘Harry this is serious!’ Harry hiccupped and wiped the tears of her now grinning cheeks. 

‘I know, I know! Believe me Snape made that all too clear,’ Hermione’s mouth gaped.

‘He found out in your lessons? He must have been furious.’

‘He walked in during,’ Harry began to giggle again; the whole situation suddenly seemed so ludicrous. ‘You should have seen his face! He obliviated Draco right there, then he gave me an ear full,’ Hermione’s mouth was once again gaping. 

‘He obliviated Draco? Well of course!’ her eyes flashed and her mind mulled over the information. ‘If Draco’s a death eater and You-know-Who read his thoughts Draco could get killed. Not just Draco all the Malfoy’s would be in danger!’ Hermione shut her mouth and looked reproachfully at Harry’s still smiling face. 

‘I know! Snape had to tell me that. I’m sorry Hermione, I didn’t mean too, I swear. It just happened and now it’s done. I can’t change it. I just didn’t want Snape to be the only one who knew. I wanted a friend to know,’ she took Hermione’s hand, her face deflating from its smile. Hermione nodded. 

‘Oh Harry, are you ok?’Harry nodded solemnly. They stood quietly for a few minutes watching the glittering snow enchant the landscape.

‘It’s not the end of the world,’ Hermione finally sighed. ‘It could have been Filtch.’ They both burst out laughing and Harry felt warmth for Hermione glow in her chest. 

‘Can you imagine Ron’s reaction?’ They both started up again, holding their sides, tears of laughter streaming down their ruddy cheeks. When they had both regained their breath and composure Hermione pulled her forward, towards the hut. 

‘You’ll be alright Harry, it’s just sex, you’re not in love with him and that’s something to be thankful for,’ Harry grimaced. 

‘I suppose, too late to worry about it now. Should we ever tell Ron?’ Hermione shook her head.

‘Unless it becomes relevant I don’t see why we should send him into cardiac arrest. If it does become relevant, to fighting You-know-Who then we will tell him,’ Harry frowned. 

‘When will me losing my virginity to Draco Malfoy ever become relevant to finding Horcruxes?’ Hermione shrugged. 

‘Don’t ask me. You’re the one with the magic who-ha.’ 

 

...

 

Harry opened her mouth and swallowed the aphrodisiac laced water. It was Friday and this would be the final time she had to do this that term. Tomorrow she would be at the burrow and could forget the embarrassment. She smiled, her last time tied to a chair, saying all manner of dirty things to Snape, while they relived the loss of her virginity over and over. This term at least.

The morning after Slughorn’s party she had woken up in a large black railed bed, dressed in an old black shirt. In Snape’s bed. Everything smelled of Snape, the covers, the pillow, the clothing. Later that day she sat in transfiguration and realised with a pang that her hair had caught the musky, dark sent of her DADA professor. Snape was nowhere to be found when she had awoken; only a note on top of a freshly laundered school uniform, telling her to be at her next lesson, indicated his recent presence at all. The Gryffindor tie had been missing. She had lost several points for its absence throughout that day.   
That was a week ago. Now though, she began to feel the familiar heat pool between her legs and Snape’s smell was driving her wild. He stood at the other end of the class room, wand pointed at her face. She tried to open her legs more but her ankles were tied to the legs of the chair. Her mind ran with fantasies; Snape pulling her skirt up, teasing her as she sat defenceless and receptive to his touch, Snape massaging her scalp with his long fingers, sliding them round into her mouth to suck on. Instead, Snape was ten feet away and unwilling to give into her. 

Harry had made a breakthrough with occlumacy on the Monday that week. She had done it by finally realising her mind was her own, a playground where she could do anything she wanted, and be anything she wanted. She had managed to successfully occlude Snape. Her imagination was limitless and therefore her power over Snape, an invading force in her mind, was also limitless. They had been in the midst of a gruelling session and Harry was so over come with need that instead of trying to stop Snape’s presence in her mind she began to reach out. She didn’t try and trap him in her memories like before, she had felt for him and held him tight, pulling his presence tighter inside, locking it away. Then her lust fogged brain had gone one step further. If Snape wouldn’t touch her real body then she would make him in her mind. Entering the black box where Snape was captive, she took a visible, naked, form. Snape was trying to blast the black barriers with his fists but Harry just laughed. Chains appeared from the wall, snapping at Snape’s thin wrists, pulling him back so that he faced her. His struggle ceased after a few moments. 

‘Taking a leaf out of the Dark Lord’s book?’ Snape sneered looking around the dark room. ‘You have done well to trap me on your terms Potter, now let me go and I’ll leave your mind and give you the antidote,’ Snape looked at her expectantly. 

She grinned at him, teeth gleaming in the darkened room. She prowled over to the wall where he hung, eyes flashing with anticipation. 

‘You know it’s odd,’ Snape quirked his head to the side. ‘I just had to believe you have no power in my mind, and then you don’t,’ Snape gave her a withering glare. 

‘Yes, well, you were always a special kind of dimwit Potter, now if you won’t let me go I must assume it is because you are trying to expel me from your mind. While I admire your quick realisation that trapping me is only half the battle, but we should leave that till next week,’ she had reached him. Her eyes flicked over his black robes. They were gone in a naughty thought. 

Her hands reached out to caress the cool skin of his wiry torso. She thought about how nice and cool he felt against her palm and pulled her eyes down towards the rest of him. He was erect and red with need. She smiled, glancing at Snape’s twisted face. 

‘I did that!’ she leaned in, pressing herself up against him, ghosting her lips over his ear. ‘With my mind,’ 

‘Potter,’ Snape’s voice had gone very quiet and serious. ‘Let me go, you don’t want to do this, you can control yourself,’ He urged her with those beetle black eyes, willing her to remove the chains. 

‘It’s not that easy, Sir,’ her hand was around his erection, sliding the foreskin up and down, pulling the clear beads of precum over the head. 

‘Yes it is Potter, you just have to think it and it will be,’ 

‘That’s not what I mean Sir. I’ve been drugged; I can’t imagine the antidote because it’s a chemical reaction that needs to occur in my body, not in my mind. Take responsibility for that. Now, you feel what I feel,’ and Snape had. Harry pushed her will on his mind, turning his trapped consciousness into a frenzied force of lust. He strained at the chains, not to escape, but to touch her.   
In a flash of imagination, Snape was free. Snape pulled her hands off and grabbed her hips, lips smashing onto hers. His cock bumped into her thigh and the friction felt glorious. He tangled her hair in his hand, pulling her head back to bite the white neck possessively. His other hand was at her cunt, sliding over her folds, teasing her in revenge for his earlier treatment. They hit a wall and his hand went down to lift her. Harry wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms shot out to grasp a metal bar that had appeared magically above her head. 

Snape began to position himself. Looking up into that little pixie face, his mind was only able to clearly make out the deep, sharp green of her eyes. Then it had all ended. Snape realised what he was doing, and how Harry’s consciousness had slipped. His form had melted like ice and they were back in the classroom panting.   
Snape was pouring the antidote down her throat before she was even aware of having left her own mind. When Harry had recovered he untied her. 

‘How did you get out?’ Harry wondered aloud. ‘I had complete control over everything in there, including you!’   
Snape shook his head. 

‘No Potter, just like the creations of your mind, my complicity was an illusion. I felt for a few brief moments how you feel when affected by the lust potion, then I regained my mind. You see, I also have control over my thoughts. So while you may control all the outer illusions, bending me to your will is not just as simple as thinking it,’ Harry frowned. 

‘But I saw you, you went mad instantly,’ 

‘Yes, your belief in your absolute control was able to affect me for a moment. But I also have the power of absolute control in my own consciousness. That is why you must not keep the Dark Lord trapped in your mind or try to manipulate him. You have to expel him because he will always be thinking of ways to trick you, to lead to you danger.’ Harry shook her head. 

‘Ok, I kind of get it but it’s confusing,’ Snape smiled sardonically. ‘But I had you in my control for more than a moment,’ Harry pouted. ‘I had you for a good ten minutes!’

‘The mind has its own sense of time; billions of things can be imagined in seconds Potter. You better head back to your dorm, curfew is almost upon us,’ Snape turned to pack up his things, but Harry had stayed put. 

‘Sir,’ Snape did not turn. ‘Sir, about Draco,’ her voice broke a little as she tried to think possible what she was going to say next. 

‘I’m sorry, that it happened. I was just so angry and he was there. I contemplated stopping,’ Snape turned slowly to look at her. ‘Just before he, um, put it in,’ Snape raised his eyebrow and Harry stuttered on. ‘I was going to say no, I was going to but then I was thinking about what you said. About how no one will love me and being ugly,’ Harry’s voice petered out under Snape’ imposing stare. 

‘You mean to say that I was right when I said what occurred took place out of spite? But you mean to blame me. Grow up Potter. No one forced you to do anything that night and explaining the logic behind such a decision makes no difference,’ Harry felt on the verge or tears. Snape sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

‘Potter what did you learn tonight?’ Harry blinked, clearing the tears away from her eyes. 

‘I can’t control your mind,’ 

‘Yes but you also learned that you can control yours. You can choose to do anything. Choose to believe in your own self worth, ignore the opinions of others.’ 

‘But that’s different, we are talking about being influenced by pain, not how I can imagine a fire breathing dragon if I want to,’ Snape rolled his eyes in exasperation. 

‘Potter the mind is incredible; you can achieve amazing things by believing they are possible. If you don’t then they become equally impossible. If I didn’t believe I could make potions correctly I couldn’t. My mind would believe it and I would make a mistake by simply worrying that I would. Longbottom is a chronic disbeliever,’ 

‘That’s unfair; you make him feel that way! Of course he fails with you always telling him that he can’t,’ Harry glared at Snape, feeling more than a little defensive. 

‘Yes but Longbottom lets himself be beaten down. I didn’t do that too him, his own Grandmother did. She openly showed her disappointment at his lack of magical talent in his younger years and so he cannot move forward now. If Longbottom were to ignore these opinions he would succeed.’ 

‘But your his teacher, he believes what you tell him,’ Harry spat. 

‘Potter that is the same argument. If you believe someone’s opinion is important then it will be. Do you think the Dark Lord would have any chance of winning now if no one believed in him or his importance? The Dark Lord runs his empire with fear; there is no arguing that, but originally we believed in him. We put him where he is today, through blind belief,’ Snape’s voice had become more gravely as he spoke and his eyes had softened a touch. Harry was flummoxed, it was logical and yet she wanted to rail against it. It was normal to be affected by other people’s opinions. She bit her lip and tried to think of a counter argument. Snape walked towards her crouching down until he was on level with her. His gaze was intense and Harry wanted to look away.

‘You are a sixteen year old girl; of course you will be affected by the opinions of others. I said those things because I knew they would upset you. I am partially responsible, but you can’t afford to shift blame, you have to be better because we need, I need to believe in you,’ Snape’s voice was soft and Harry’s breath caught in her throat. 

‘Will Draco be ok?’ She blurted out. Snape’s face was once again a cold mask. 

‘He won’t remember, so as long as you avoid showing that memory to the Dark Lord the Malfoy’s should live,’ Snape had gone back to packing and Harry had left feeling the weight of her responsibility. 

Harry shook her head and pushed the memory of Monday’s lesson aside. As the lust potion filled her body she felt that weight of her responsibility more than ever.   
Snape brandished his wand and they were once again inside her mind.

Snape tore through her memories, trying to avoid her now powerful mind hands. She grabbed at his fleeing consciousness, pulling it from a memory of one of Aunt Marge’s visits. She fought the need that was bottled up inside her, it was as powerful as always but she believed she could feel lust and eject Snape at the same time. She pushed against Snape, his mind trying to cling to the edges of her memories. Sweat ran down her face with the effort but she persevered until finally, Snape’s mind popped out like a cork in a champagne bottle. 

Harry sat trembling with need in the chair. Her hair was plastered to her face along with a wide smile. 

 

... 

 

Harry threw the last clean sock into her suitcase. She was about to go meet Ron and head to the burrow. Harry was ecstatic, term was over, she wouldn’t have to see Malfoy for two whole weeks and she had finally managed to push Snape out of her mind. Obviously things in her life were far from perfect but at that moment Harry felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She didn’t have to be alone in the castle for Christmas. She slammed the case shut and checked the time. Quarter past ten. The train wouldn’t be leaving till noon so she began to read through an old quidditch almanac, marvelling at the intricate plays and the skill shown by the players in the photos. 

Her body was on fire. She was instantly wet and panting, the book had dropped to the floor and she felt her spine arch. Hermione looked over from her bed at the noise. 

‘Harry are you ok?’ She made to get up but Harry regained her ability to speak. 

‘No just a nerve in my back, I’m gona go see Madame Pomfrey and get a pain relief potion,’ Harry stood shakily and tried to ignore the wet feeling between her thighs. 

‘I can take you if you’re in that much pain.’ Harry shook her head violently. 

‘No I’m alright, I also need to do quidditch stuff after so I’ll catch you on the Hogwarts express at twelve ok?’ Harry walked rigidly down the stairs, through the common room and out the portrait hole. Then she ran, as fast as her legs and lust affected body would allow. All the way to the dungeon she felt spikes of need, every stitch of cotton in her pants seemed deliberately to tease her. 

She burst into Snape’s quarters, door banging as she violently slid into a desk. Snape looked up from his desk, mouth open. She fumbled to get up but found her legs failed her. She could only sit and pant, feeling the ache of being empty. 

‘For the love of Merlin Potter, I thought I wouldn’t have to see you or deal with your problems for the next two weeks! What is it now?’ Snape had, in fact, been imagining the Gryffindor in a similar floor related position, while pretending to grade papers when Harry burst in. Snape strode over to her and looked at her sprawled form. She had a big cut on her leg from where it had met the desk and her face was flushed. From running? Snape wondered. 

‘Well, what is it?’ Harry gasped. 

‘The potion, I need the antidote, please!’ Snape appraised her, confused. 

‘Potter did you take the potion at any time today? And if so when did you steal it from me and why?’ Harry shook her head faintly, basking in how deep Snape’s voice was as it berated her. She could feel the vibrations in his low voice run through her making her spread her legs under the robes she wore. 

‘I didn’t. It’s affecting me after the antidote. Fuck me!’ She blinked, breasts rising from the stain of not asking him to do worse. ‘I meant to say yesterday. Forgot. Please my cunts so wet. I need, I need,’ her hand dived down, under her clothes and she began to rub herself aggressively. 

‘That’s impossible Potter. The potion works and the antidote halts it. It had no other side effects, this is not muggle medicine. How long has this been happening,’ He grabbed her arm, halting its progress. She whined, bucking her hips to create friction. 

‘Week,’ she managed before grabbing hair and crushing her mouth onto his. Snape calmly pushed her down before making his way to the store cupboard for more antidotes. His mind reeled, it couldn’t be the potion but he had to do something. Gabbing it he swung back to her, bat like in his movements and poured it down her throat. He held her hands to the side and waited the minute for her to calm. 

But Harry didn’t calm down. If anything she got worse. She began to bite him in an effort to reduce his hold, kicking and thrashing violently. Snape clung tightly to her trying to stop the influx of lust filled aggression. Then things began to fly round the room. Potions began to rise and smash themselves against walls, desks crashed together in mock battle, while the black board cracked and splintered. The effect was demonic. 

‘Harry? Listen you have to calm down!’ It was not use, magic tore her robes down the middle and smacked them into the wall. Snape’s left arm bore the brunt and he herd something crunch. Searing pain ripped through him and when he finally regained his composure it hung limply to the side. His other arm still held Potter. He looked up to see the grotesque sight of Potter, hand scrabbling at her cunt, clumsily tearing at herself. Blood ran down the area where her nails had torn the skin without mercy and she was looking frantic. She froze in the midst of this and her hands shot up to the scar on her head, body arching, high moans of need bleeding from her throat. 

Snape crawled over to her, pulling her hand away from her face, his mark twinged and he realised how powerless to help he was. 

‘Voldemort,’ she managed to whine as her hips bucked. 

‘Potter, what do I do?’ Snape’s face was lined with worry and he couldn’t restrain her anymore, not with his arm. ‘Tell me what to do! How do I stop it?’ She pulled herself up, eyes black with need.

‘It hurts, I need it. Please! It hurts so bad! I’m gona die if you don’t. I will die if you don’t ram into me right now. Please! Your cock,’ her mouth was on his and Severus felt his panic and need break the restraint he had built against Potter. His mark seared and he violently angled his head, dominating the kiss, letting his tongue explore her. He pulled back panting, looking into those eyes that held n more resemblance to Lily now. They were dark as pitch and it made his cock ache. 

‘Please sir, fuck me.’


	5. Catalysts

Chapter five – Catalysts 

Snape crawled over to her, pulling her hand away from her face, his mark twinged and he realised how powerless to help he was. 

‘Voldemort,’ she managed to whine as her hips bucked. 

‘Potter, what do I do?’ Snape’s face was lined with worry and he couldn’t restrain her anymore, not with his arm. ‘Tell me what to do! How do I stop it?’ She pulled herself up, eyes black with need.

‘It hurts, I need it. Please! It hurts so bad! I’m gona die if you don’t. I will die if you don’t ram into me right now. Please! Your cock,’ her mouth was on his and Severus felt his panic and need break the restraint he had built up against Potter. His mark seared and he violently angled his head, dominating the kiss, letting his tongue explore her. He pulled back panting, looking into those eyes that held no more resemblance to Lily now. They were dark as pitch and it made his cock ache. 

‘Please sir, fuck me.’ 

 

...

 

Snape’s mind ran over every spell he knew. But there was nothing that could fix this. His broken arm was on fire and his dark mark was steadily burning. Harry’s black eyes bored into him as she repeated her request.

‘Please fuck me? I can’t-‘ Her hand dived back to her exposed pussy and Snape reacted without thinking. Pain ran in spikes up his arm as he pulled her away from herself. 

‘Potter, listen to me! I can’t! It negates everything I am, as your teacher I can’t do this! How could we live with ourselves if it happened?’ Harry’s eyes rolled back and Snape wondered if she could even process his words. ‘Potter if I do this it will be worse than Draco, you won’t just have fucked a class mate, Potter, try to fight him!’ Harry began to bang her head off the floor.

Blood spread round the back of her hair after a particularly violent bang and Snape pulled her with his good arm so that she was against his chest. She was unable to form words, a complete mess. Not exactly the situation that Severus had pictured in his forbidden little fantasies. But he had to do something or she was going to kill herself accidentally. 

Pulling out his wand he flicked the table nearest to them and transfigured it into a mattress. He locked the door and then turned his wand on the struggling girl on his lap. Snape leaned into her teary face and began to kiss the bitten and bloodied lips, slowly, distracting her from his wand, which healed her cuts with a swish. He put it back into his robes as his mouth left hers and trailed down her throat, nipping over the pulse point. His own arm would have to wait, he would need to focus to heal that kind of an injury and right now Harry needed his undivided attention. 

Harry’s mind swam, her vision became clearer the more Snape touched her and she was vaguely aware of being put onto something softer then the stone floor of the dungeon. A warm hand began to tweek her right nipple, while a wet tongue was worrying the other. She could feel all the violent need beginning to focus on the amazing mouth and hand. She wrapped her fingers in the soft hair, encouraging that wonderful mouth in its journey south. 

Snape kissed down the soft white skin, eyelids half shut with his own ferocious need. His good arm was still playing with that tiny pink nipple and the more Severus played with it the more he wanted it red with his abuse. In fact he wanted all of her marked with his abuse, teeth marks on her neck, bruising from the vacuum of his mouth. His cock pushed against his trousers and he growled as his teeth ran along her hip bone. Harry gasped and her back arched off the floor shifting Severus’s head from its work. He nipped her in retribution before sinking further down past the cloud of soft hair. He buried his face there, caring nothing for the lack of eloquence this motion presented but only thinking of the supple flesh of her wet folds. 

Snape withdrew slightly before swiping his tongue from the base of her cunt to the clit, his probing organ unintentionally parting the lips of her inner labia. Harry cried out loudly and one of her hands fell from Snape’s hair to grip the mattress. Snape smirked at her before pulling one of her lips into his mouth and sucking. Harry went mad, her hips rising wildly, smacking Severus painfully on the nose. He pushed her down with his hand, agitated at her inability to control herself. Fine, no foreplay for you, he thought staring at the misty eyes and red face. 

Harry pulled at the offending clothes and sat up to better divest Snape of his robes. She ignored his wince and she ripped his arms through his shirt. They were both on their knees now, and she let her hands roam over the skin marvelling at how soft and yet how hard he felt under her palms. All she could see was his white flesh but her mind was slowly coming back. She wanted Snape, wanted his wiry chest to tense against her soft one, wanted his thin mouth to trail fire down her neck, wanted his cock to twitch as it breached her and stretched the pink skin of her pussy tight around it. 

She pulled his trousers and boxers down over his slender hips, shrugging off her own torn robes and school uniform. Snape slotted his thigh in-between hers, feeling the wetness smear on his leg. They were so frantic that Snape didn’t even pull the trousers off completely; just let them sit loosely at the bottom of his knees. She was so soft and warm, so debauched looking and needy. He hesitated as her hands roamed over his chest and fondled his cock. He would pay for this later, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at that moment. 

He pushed her down with his chest lowering her slowly onto the back. His hips slipped between her thighs pushing her legs apart. Snape leaned on his good arm; this was going to be strenuous. Even at pique physical condition with both arms he couldn’t hold his weight off any woman entirely for more than twenty minutes, but Harry was in no condition to take the lead. Their eyes met as he wondered how he was going to push inside her with his only working hand preoccupied. Then her eyes cleared and her small hand was around him, guiding him into her. Snape’s eyes rolled into his head as her tight wetness engulfed him. He let out a noise as Harry’s hand retreated and his hips smoothly glided in a motion that left him balls deep in her. He felt them tighten as they connected with the wet base of her cunt. Leaning into the crook of her neck Snape closed his eyes and whispered softly, ‘I’m sorry,’ before unsheathing himself and slamming back in. 

With each thrust she squeaked and keened, her finger scratched down his back and her hard little nipples clashed with his. All Snape could hear was the moans and the wet sounds their bodies made as he banged into her desperate little body. 

Harry couldn’t keep up with Snape, his slender body crunched in with every blow, demonstrating the pure muscle behind his wiry exterior. She could only try to meet his thrusts and hold on. She felt the same heat pool in her stomach as when Draco had taken her clumsily against a desk but this time it was more intense. Harry wondered vaguely if it was because of this mind numbing lust or because Snape actually knew what he was doing. Snape’s cock kept hitting her cervix in an almost painful way and the pressure in her mounted. It was going to happen, she was almost there. 

Snape’s arm collapsed and his weight crushed her chest, halting her breathing. He tried to pull himself up again but his arm burned with the strain. His cock protested at the sudden halt in friction and Harry whined loudly under him, her forehead scrunched in annoyance. She pushed him off and Snape rolled to the side panting with need and effort. She grabbed his shoulders, pulling them off the mattress until he was upright on his knees again. Then before Snape had time to think she had impaled herself on his cock. Her back was too him, ass up in the air and he could see all of her. 

Her asshole twitched every time she slid down his penis, and her back flexed with the effort of fucking herself. Snape saw red. His hand grabbed her hips and he halted her progress to impose his own. His hips snapped back and forth, and Harry’s vision blurred with the power of it. She lay the front of her body down, ass in the air and let him pound. His balls hit her clit every time he smashed into her and she could hardly breathe as her orgasm began to build. She begged him nonsensically and every time her clit was brushed by his tight sac she could feel her cunt tighten more around his thickness. Snape must have sensed that she was close because he leaned down and whispered in his low and rough voice.

‘That’s it, cum for me,’ Harry felt the world go around her, there was nothing except that wonderful white heat that boiled her core and the body that caused it. She was aware of jerking her back and Snape whispering profanities into her ear. Snape continued to thrust into her letting the tightness bring him to his own completion. He groaned and felt his body go slack as his orgasm washed over him. The knowledge that his cum was filling her prolonged his climax, the perversion of the thought making his hips snap erratically into her now loose hole. 

Harry gasped as her heartbeat slowly returned to normal, she felt incredibly empty and the cold of the dungeon was setting into her skin. But she felt euphoric, unnaturally good, she blinked and tried to focus her vision but everything was blurry. Everything was a little off in fact. She closed her eyes hard and opened them again. In front of her was a mirror and a sink. White hands, her hands, were clutching them. The skin on them was young and it took Harry a second to realise her mistake. Those were not her hands. Raising her eyes she was met by a radiant face, a smiling, lovely face. The eyes were red. 

Snape was shaking her, his forehead creased with worry. 

‘Potter?! Potter?!’ She blinked a couple of times before she took his hand off her shoulder and sat up. 

‘He has his body back,’ Snape’s eyes closed slowly and he sank down, back coming to rest against a nearby desk leg. ‘Sir? He has his body back,’ Harry scooted forward until she was next to him. Snape’s silence was unnerving and Harry’s fear grew. Snape looked utterly defeated, his eyes opened but they stared glassily at the ceiling and Harry felt panic rise. 

‘What do we do?’ Once again Snape ignored her and continued to gaze off as if dreaming. Acting on impulse, Harry pushed herself between Snape’s naked legs, curling herself into his chest and burying her nose in his neck. Her attempt at affection made Severus look down. She was so small and he could feel her tears running down his neck. Before he realised what he was doing he had begun to stroke her hair and coo to her.

‘Shhhhhh, I have you, I have you,’ He said it because it was the only thing he could think of to say that wouldn’t be a lie. His guilt and his fear were swirling inside him but he calmly counted to ten and allowed his usual stony mask to fall back into place. 

‘Potter, I believe your recent bouts of unexplained lust are now clear,’ her breathing became less shaky and Snape continued his voice purposefully monotone. ‘The Dark Lord has evidently succeeded in regaining his old body, and he has managed to manipulate your connection to cause lust rather than the pain you have previously experienced in your scar,’ Harry was now looking at him, her big green eyes serious and deep. Snape paused and his head went back until Harry could no longer see the expression on his face. ‘This is only a problem if he can get hold of you, right now you are safe. You will be safe at the burrow and I will take you by flu. Then I will come and get you when you come back. You are not to go into the village while at the burrow, Hogsmeade is off limits for the foreseeable future and I will set up patrols on all entry ways to the castle. You can only leave when either I or Dumbledore takes you and I want you to set up a pass word with each of us. If any other order member tries to take you from the Burrow or Hogwarts you stun them and worry about it later ok?’ Harry nodded. Snape’s new determination made her feel safe and for the moment they stared at one another. 

‘Sir,’ Harry settled back into Snape’s chest, her heart beating a little faster. ‘What are we going to do?’ 

‘Potter I just told you, you will go to the Burrow-‘ Harry shook her head.

‘No not that. Snape. What are we going to do about this?’ She looked pointedly from her own naked body to Snape’s. His face immediately became unreadable but his eyes shone with remorse. Snape didn’t say anything just looked at her, guilt hung in the air around him. Harry felt it and wondered exactly how Snape felt, having had sex with a student who he wasn’t even attracted to, worried only for her safety. His arm, limp and broken, lay motionless at his side and Harry felt pity swell in her chest. It wasn’t Snape’s fault this had happened. He had not asked to help her with occlumacy, Harry was not his responsibility and yet he was helping her, despite his hatred of her father and mother. 

‘Sir the password, I have thought of something,’ Snape cocked an eyebrow. Harry leaned in and pressed her lips lightly to his. Snape pulled his head back and averted his eyes. 

‘Sir, these things are going to continue happening. With this link, between me and him, being this way it was bound to happen and it will probably happen again. I need you to be there when it does. I don’t know what I’d do if it was someone else. If it had been Draco again or someone I love. I can’t put people in danger like that. So please, understand, I’m not angry. If you hadn’t I genuinely think I would have killed myself.’ Harry trailed off, she had thought telling Snape she didn’t blame him would cheer him up instead he looked more torn. 

‘Potter I am not kissing you for our password,’ Harry snorted indignantly. 

‘Why not? Its full proof, no one else would think of it,’ Snape nodded in agreement. 

‘Fine but nothing over the top, and not in front of people,’ Harry felt a small thrill, she thought it must be some residual euphoria from Voldemort, She shuddered. This brought Snape back to his senses. Pushing her away he pulled his trousers up and reached for his discarded robes. Pulling his wand from the pocket he repaired Harry’s robes and spelled them at her. He then pointed it at his own arm. The healing spell worked its way through his arm, surrounding the bone and knitting it together. He let out a sigh when it was done and rotated his hand, feeling it react normally. Harry was now dressed and on her feet. Snape flicked his wand again and everything was back in order, or at least all the broken things were neatly tucked in one corner of the room where he could sift through them later. 

‘Oh,’ Harry’s eyes went wide. ‘We didn’t use protection,’ Snape’s eyes went wide as she said this and he looked at her stomach. 

‘You don’t need anything, em, for that,’ Snape finished lamely. Harry raised her eyebrows at him. 

‘I can’t,’ Harry’s forehead knitted in confusion. 

‘Not that it’s really any of your business Potter but I use a potion to stop fertility as a general precaution,’ Snape glared over at her. 

‘Really?’ Harry snorted. ‘It’s not like you get laid that often.’ Snape transfigured the mattress back into a desk. 

‘Says the girl who begged me for sex,’ Harry flushed angrily. 

‘It’s not like I could help it you know,’ 

‘Potter while your inability to prevent many things, like the death of your godfather, is no doubt a fascinating topic I need to get on with my day and I can only do so when you are safely in that squat of a house the Weasley’s reside in.’ There was venom in Snape’s voice and Harry’s anger almost blinded her. How dare he say that about Sirius! She thought, tears coming to her eyes before she could stop them. 

‘Why do you do that? We are having a normal conversation, hell you could even say it was intimate and then you just switch personalities. What? What is it that makes you switch? Is it me? Is it my fate as the chosen bitch which is pissing you off? Things would be so much easier for you if I had let the order destroy my uterus or better yet if I had just died for the cause instead. Fuck it I’ll get Dumbledore to take me to the Burrow, don’t bother remembering our password’ Harry stormed out of the office and left Snape standing there fists clenched. He had an odd look on his face and his gaze slid over the mess of bottles on the floor to a small bottle with pink potion that had been smashed. 

Severus closed his eyes and sighed, he would need to speak to Dumbledore, as soon as he finished dropping Potter off. He needed to know what had happened. 

 

...

 

Snape had been stewing in Dumbledore’s office for over an hour before the old wizard graced him with his presence. His face looked gaunt and his blackened hand was firmly in his pocket. He gazed at Snape over his half moon spectacles before sweeping into the room and sinking behind his desk. 

‘So he has his body back,’ Snape nodded curtly as Dumbledore sighed. ‘We will have to increase security and Harry will need your help more than ever.’ Snape’s lips thinned.

‘I don’t think Potter should be exposed to me right now. I’ve done a terrible thing.’ Snape turned his back to the headmaster and gazed around at all the pervious inhabitants of the office. They were staring intently at him and he loathed their gazes. 

‘I know,’ Dumbledore said quietly. Silence fell between the pair and the portraits stilled. 

‘Did she tell you?’ Snape turned to see Dumbledore’s eyes twinkle, cold blue, at him from across the room. 

‘No I knew it would happen eventually. How could it not. She is so much like her mother. How could you not come to desire her.’

‘So you knew it would happen and you let it?’ Snape’s expression had become twisted with a mixture of horror and disbelief. 

‘Yes Severus, I let it happen because there is no one I trust more implicitly with Harry’s safety than you. She needs someone who can guide her through this and support her.’ Snape moved forward. 

‘But it’s wrong,’ Dumbledore smiled faintly.

‘This is a war, we cannot afford to ignore morality and yet we must choose to at set times. Why do you think I have given Harry so much freedom to become the person she is today. She must be a hero, without any temptation to join Voldemort. You are the best anchor for that.’ Snape could see Dumbledore just as he was, not a worn old teacher but as a harsh general, setting up the pieces of his army with cold precision. 

‘And what if I am not enough? What happens then?’ Dumbledore gazed intently at his withered hand. 

‘You are because you have to be Severus,’ Snape felt the sweat run down his neck. 

‘I am not, you don’t know what I’ve done!’ Snape paused his breath coming shakily, raking his chest he inhaled. ‘I did something worse to her, she doesn’t know I did it.’

‘Harry is a horcrux Severus,’ Snape’s head shot up. ‘When Harry defeated Voldemort he ripped off a piece of his own soul. It attached itself to the nearest living thing. Why do you think Harry has so many similarities to him. Her ability to speak to snakes. Her strong connection to Voldemort?’ Snape’s eyes were wide with fear 

‘So you’ve been raising her to die? A lamb to the slaughter? I signed up to protect Lily’s daughter, the last thing she ever left on this earth,’

‘And you have. I trust your decisions regarding Harry, Severus. Harry needs to survive till the right time and in the right way,’ Snape paced in front of the desk, the hair on his neck raised in horror at the headmasters callousness. 

‘Trust me? Like I said I’ve done something awful-‘ 

‘If Harry becomes pregnant it will be the heir of slytherin if it’s Voldemort or anyone else's,’ Snape froze mid pace. ‘The baby would become a vessel for Voldemort’s stranded soul and all will be lost.’ Snape straightened.

‘I thought you said you set no store by the prophecy? Or was that a lie?’ 

‘No but Harry and Voldemort do. They can’t help but believe it. So whatever you have done, Severus’ Dumbledore looked at him pointedly over his half moon spectacles. ‘I trust you have only ensured our victory,’ Snape recoiled at Dumbledore’s words. The image of Harry, weak and vulnerable, unconscious in a chair after her experience with Draco. 

‘Now Severus, I believe you have an appointment to escort young master Draco home? You will pass on our previously discussed versions of events to Voldemort when you arrive at Malfoy manor, wont you?’ His eyes glittered dangerously and Snape set his shoulders and let his face go blank. 

Snape returned to his rooms, his mind reeling from all that had passed in the couple of hours. He put his wand to his temple, letting it pull his memories out in a thin silver string. He held it at arms length before opening the bottom of the cabinet and safely depositing the past day in the pensive. He needed to prepare for the Dark Lord but Draco would be there in minutes. Pulling some parchment out of his old writing desk he scribbled a note for Draco asking him to wait in his room until he came to collect him. 

He strode out of the room and spelled the not onto the door, leaving it a crack ajar so that Draco could enter without any hindrance. 

 

…

 

Draco Sat in Snape’s privet quarters, scowl planted on his sharp features. He had already drank the last of Snape’s scotch, not that there had been much left. His hands kept shaking, in a few hours he would be back home for Christmas, he would be surrounded by his family, and he would be in the presence of the Dark Lord. He had nothing to show for this term’s work on the wardrobe. At best he would be tortured, at worst someone would die. He looked at the empty glass in his hand and the light in the dim room seemed to bounce off the surface, blurring his vision. Or maybe it was the tears that he couldn’t seem to stop these days. 

He stood abruptly, there must be some more alcohol somewhere. He moved over to a cabinet at the back of Snape’s room. Through the clear glass he could see bottles of potions and elixirs all designed for dangerous or lifesaving purposes. He opened the little doors and gazed over the small bottles, looking for an ornate bottle filled with brown fiery liquid. As his eyes moved over the shelves his eyes caught a silvery flicker of light. It was coming from the bottom half of the cabinet, there was no glass on the bottom half, just deep brown wood encasing the light of whatever mystery it held within. 

Draco’s nimble fingers reached out, prizing the doors open. A bowl filled with swirling silver mist sat nestled in the dusty innards of Snape’s cabinet. Memories. Snape’s memories. Draco couldn’t stop himself, he plunged his hand in, scotch glass and all. 

He was standing in Snape’s office. Potter was tied to a chair and Snape was administering some kind of potion to her. Within seconds Potter was moaning and begging Snape to do things to her. Draco reeled, he knew something had been going on but he hadn’t pegged Snape for such a kinky bastard. The scene played out for a few more seconds before shifting. Potter had Snape pinned on the floor and was sucking him off, Snape was desperately trying to distract Potter but she seemed driven to madness with lust. The world faded once more and Snape was healing Potter, his arm limp at his side, her clothes torn down the middle. The whole debauched fuck played out and Draco felt his cock stir. He wasn’t particularly enthralled by the sight of his potions professor getting it off but Potter was a naked sixteen year old girl. She was relatively attractive and something in the way she moved against Snape sent a familiar pang of longing to his cock. She came and the world faded.

He was in a room. It was night and Draco had to squint to see what was happening. There was panting and scrabbling on a desk near the other end of the room. His own figure flailed away from the desk, desperately pulling up his trousers. Behind his memory self, Potter lay, legs sprawled out, puling her dress up over her exposed breasts. Draco tried to step back and failed, tripped and landed on his backside. He had no memory of this, no memory of fucking Potter and yet there he was, with his pants down, caught be Snape. He had little time to wonder at his missing memory because Snape had rounded on him, grabbing him violently by the collar and obliviateing him. Anger burst in Draco’s chest. Snape was on his side! How could he do that to him? 

The world swirled and he was in Dumbledore’s office. Snape was standing looking tense and pale. 

‘I am not, you don’t know what I’ve done! I did something worse to her, she doesn’t know I did it.’ Snape’s face was contorted and he was breathing with some difficulty. 

‘Harry is a horcrux Severus. When Harry defeated Voldemort he ripped off a piece of his own soul. It attached itself to the nearest living thing. Why do you think Harry has so many similarities to him. Her ability to speak to snakes. Her strong connection to Voldemort?’ Draco stood shakily and walked between the two men, his mind processing his betrayal and Potter’s status as a horcrux.  
‘So you’ve been raising her to die? A lamb to the slaughter? I signed up to protect Lily’s daughter, the last thing she ever left on this earth.’

‘And you have. I trust your decisions regarding Harry, Severus. Harry needs to survive till the right time and in the right way,’ Snape paced in front of the desk, and Draco shifted out of his way his movements becoming catlike as he listened to the pair.

‘Trust me? Like I said I’ve done something awful-‘ 

‘If Harry becomes pregnant it will be the heir of slytherin if it’s Voldemort or anyone else’s. The baby would become a vessel for Voldemort’s stranded soul and all will be lost.’ Draco had herd enough. Shaking with anger he pulled his wand out and felt his body float out of the pensive. The scotch glass was shattered on the floor next to him and he repaired it quietly before shutting the cabinet and moving towards the armchair. Snape would be back any minute and Draco had to become calm again. 

The corners of Draco’s mouth went up and he began to laugh, he wouldn’t have to worry about his lack of progress with the cabinet. All he needed to do was show the Dark Lord the memory of Dumbledore and everything would be absolved. Snape would also have to pay for his treachery. 

The door swung open behind him and Snape entered looking haggard. 

‘Are you ready?’ Draco retreated his smile, getting to his feet and wandering over to the door. 

‘I’m ready,’ he said, sweeping out of the door. 

 

…

 

Ok thanks for reading. I still need a beta if anyone is interested.


End file.
